


The Academy For Misunderstood Beauty

by linj_ii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Lee Jeno, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Smut, Top Na Jaemin, they're basically friends with superpowers and a lot of problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linj_ii/pseuds/linj_ii
Summary: In a world where superheroes exist, but are massively misunderstood. Schools are set up where students can stay until they are ready to enter the real world again. Seven students of A. M. B get together for a project about the outside world, of which they have no memories. They find love, friendship, lust in the process and perhaps even save the world at one point.Jaemin and Jeno create a messy relationship on the way."Sorry, I have to go- plant a tree.""Did you know humans make great fertiliser?""Why the HELL do you know that?"
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 46
Kudos: 108





	1. It All Started At The End

It was a normal day, as long as you ignore the fact that it wasn't.

You see- Jaemin fucked up. The thing about this school was that it's absolutely safe, as in- big concrete walls surrounding the school. No one could get in, or out.

And that was okay, the students had everything they needed inside the school. A place to sleep, places to eat, places to have fun, places to study, heck, they even had a band. You could see it as a mini city, except it's filled with hormonal teenagers with superpowers. The outside world was dangerous, so everyone was kept away, away from the public.

Everything was perfectly fine until someone named Na Jaemin escaped.

It wasn't easy. He had been working on it for months. Perfecting everything so he could finally get out.

It was two past three at night when he climbed out of the window of his dorm, being extremely quiet because of his roommate, Renjun.

He walked right up to the edge of the school grounds, facing the big concrete wall that was keeping him hidden from the outside world. This wasn't the first time he had done this, he had been right here every night for the past months, silently preparing for his 'big escape plan'.

He took a deep breath and focused on the wall in front of him. And then he was gone.

Well- no. He wasn't. Thanks to his shape-shifting ability, he transformed into an ant-like creature, something he had been practising not-so-subtly in class. Jaemin moved under the wall before transforming back into himself when he was out.

It was, disappointing. Let me explain. When students are discovered, they are sedated until they are in the school. This resulted in no one remembering how they got there. Only remembering their life before they were discovered.

Jaemin was discovered at an early age. Seven, to be exact. So he didn't remember everything in great detail.

He remembered big cities, trees, mountains, a blue sky that spread over the whole world.

But when he was met with Lee Jeno, the quiet, weird kid from his class that no one really liked. A scowl formed itself on his face.

Jeno's eyes were huge, like he'd been caught watching porn in a catholic school.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" He stammered.

"What are you doing here?" Jaemin shot back, stepping closer.

"Oh, you know, just a late night walk-." Jeno tried. "Here?" Jaemin asked, interrupting him, before continuing.

"God, this was supposed to be the best night of my life. I was supposed to get out of here, go to the city and start a life there. And now you are going to tell everyone about this and I'm going to have detention for the rest of my life." Jaemin rambled on, sending an accusing glare towards Jeno's direction.

"They don't want us there, Jaemin." Jeno said quietly. "In the city, I mean."

"Wha- have you been there before?" Jaemin asked with wide eyes.

"I'm out here almost every night." Jeno admitted, before glancing around them briefly. "Follow me." He said, grabbing Jaemin's hand and pulling him along.

"Mind explaining to me why the fuck you're-" "Keep your mouth shut, it's not safe here."

Jeno dragged him through what seemed like miles of woods. He was still holding Jaemin's hand tightly.

They arrived at the edge of a cliff, and Jaemin's mouth was agape with his eyes opened in wonder.

They had a full view of what seemed like a village. Little lights were decorating the streets and small houses could be seen.

Jeno glanced at Jaemin before speaking. "This is where the people live." when he noticed Jaemin wasn't going to respond he continued. "We can't go there, they'll kill us." Jaemin turned to him, and when he noticed he was still holding the other's hand, he let go quickly.

"Why?"

"They don't like us very much, I guess." Jeno whispered.

"I don't like most people in school either, do I kill them? No." Jaemin spoke.

"I thought you were friends with everyone." Jeno said, turning to him, he could see Jaemin blush under the moonlight.

"It's all an act." He whispered.

It was quiet for a while, both boys staring at the scene playing below them.

"That was pretty impressive, what you did back there. What did you transform into?" Jeno asked the boy beside him, attempting to break the silence.

"I have never been outside of the walls since I was seven, and now I'm here, with you. Looking at something I will never be able to grasp." He spoke, sighing deeply afterwards.

"I'm sorry." Jeno said. "We have to go back, they will know you're here."

"Why only me?"

"You still have a tracker inside of you. They will know."

"Why don't you have one, and who's 'they'?" Jaemin asked.

"So many questions." Jeno picked up Jaemin's left wrist to show him a small scar. He tapped it with his finger.

"That's where your tracker is." Jaemin looked at his own arm and then let his eyes wander to Jeno's, which was covered in a giant scar. Jeno seemed to follow Jaemin's eyes. "I cut mine out when I found out about it." Jaemin looked at him quizzically. "They is what I call the people that don't want us here."

"They can track us down when we're not on school grounds." Jeno continued.

"I don't want to go back." Jaemin started, when they could hear a stick snapping in the distance.

Jeno's eyes got huge and he froze in place momentarily. He grabbed Jaemin's arm before pulling him with him once again.

"They're here." Jeno whispered. He pulled the other with him back to the school. Jaemin could hear someone walking behind them so he started running faster. He was met with a small gate covered in leaves before being pulled inside by Jeno.

Jeno pushed him against the wall and placed a finger to his lips, keeping the other still.

When everything was quiet again, Jeno let his head drop into Jaemin's shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief.

"There's a gate?!" Jaemin whisper-yelled when he realised they were back on school grounds. He heard Jeno chuckle and he let his head drop against the wall he was still stood against.


	2. I'm Not Here! I'm Just A Tree! Look Away!

"Where were you?" Renjun asked when Jaemin walked back into their dorm.

"What? Nowhere? I wasn't out. Just eating- uh, pancakes, yeah." Jaemin spoke, a big smile on his face and the words he was saying coming out more as questions.

"It's three in the morning Jaemin." Renjun was sitting on his bed, staring at Jaemin who was still stood in the doorway.

Jaemin hummed and flashed a smile, walking towards the bathroom slowly.

"You're a strange one." Renjun sighed when Jaemin disappeared inside their shared bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Jaemin looked at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed at splashed some water on his face, before looking ta himself again and letting a big smile take over his features.

"There's a gate." He whispered to himself with a smile on his face.

__

"Felix, please, for the love of God. Don't turn Seungmin into a killer whale during lunch again, okay?'' Ms.Yang said with a tired sigh. The class laughed in response and looked at the said boys.

They were having science class. And while your science classes may be about different molecules reacting to other things. This class was more focused toward the energy they have to put into their powers.

Ms.Yang looked exceptionally tired today. She was usually energetic and trying her best to make the subject seem appealing to everyone. But today she was sighing an awful lot, dark bags formed under her hazel eyes and she spoke with less enthusiasm then before.

While she rambled on about different energy sources, Renjun was eyeing Jaemin in the back of the class.

Jaemin was, as always, whispering things to the girls sitting next to him. He always had a whole crowd of people around him, and he seemed to love the attention.

Renjun was quickly snapped out of his daze when the words; 'project' and 'groups of seven' fell from mss. Yang's mouth. And just like the rest of the class, Jaemin suddenly fell silent when he also picked up on the words.

He HATED group projects. With a passion. He'd rather do everything himself. And groups of seven?! What kind of bullshit is that? Are they going to be practising singing in a choir?

Groans were heard from all around the class and glances were being exchanged by everyone.

"Now that I have everyone's attention on me, you will be working in groups of seven for this project. I will give you all a paper for the instructions. This is a big project that will take a lot of time. It will take up 60% of your grade for this semester and you will be continuing the project after Christmas as well. If there are any questions, feel free to contact me."

When the words fell out of her mouth, a bunch of student stood up abruptly to dash to their group of friends. Renjun stood up and walked towards Jaemin's direction, who was already being bombarded with other's questions.

When they locked eyes, Jaemin stood up and walked towards Renjun, saying quick apologies to the people surrounding him.

"Thank god you're here." Jaemin whispered when he caught up with the smaller.

Suddenly Donghyuck stood next to them with a desperate look. "Can I join you guys? All the fun people are taken already." Jaemin glanced towards Renjun's direction once more with a pained look on his face.

"Sure." Renjun said.

Soon Jisung and Chenle were also added to their group. Well- forced by mss. Yang, who had noticed neither of them were taking action.

Donghyuck yelled out to Mark, who was still standing by himself in the middle of the classroom. Darting his eyes anxiously around the room.

"Join us." Donghyuck said. Jaemin groaned silently.

When all groups seemed to be sorted out a few minutes later, the teacher asked the class who still didn't have a group yet. A single hand was raised in the big classroom.

When Jaemin saw who was connected to the hand, he wasn't surprised. Jeno, the dude no one really liked.

Mss. Yang nodded her head and her eyes darted around the room, looking for a group with a missing member.

When her eyes landed on Jaemin, he smiled and turned her head back to Jeno. She pointed towards their direction. "Go join them, Jeno."

Said male nodded slightly and walked in the group's direction, hyper aware all eyes were on him. 

Now Jaemin groaned louder and rolled his eyes slightly, mumbling a 'this group sucks' to himself.

There were now 5 groups in total, everyone moved their chairs in little units and they were all handed a paper.

Donghyuck was happily talking to Renjun about cannibalism, Jaemin didn't like him much. Jisung was talking to Chenle about, pigeons? Jaemin didn't lien them much. Mark was staring a Donghyuck who was seated next to him. "Jaemin didn't like him much either.

And Jeno, was just spacing out. Looking at nothing in particular. Jaemin didn't like it much.

__

Back in the dorms, Jaemin was staring at the ceiling. And when the clock read 1:15 am, Jaemin decided to sneak out.

He wasn't originally planning on going out, but his feet just kinda led him towards where he knew the gate was hidden, and before he knew it, he was walking right through it.

He immediately felt goosebumps forming on his arms. He felt alive again.

Jaemin was just kind of wandering around the woods. Thinking of a plan to go to the village and live a lie, pretend as if he was just like them.

When he reached to top of the familiar cliff, he saw Jeno again. He was staring down at the world below him. He seemed, sad?

"What brought you here again?" Jeno asked without turning around, as if he immediately knew who was creeping up behind him.

"No reason." Jaemin mumbled before walking to the spot next to Jeno.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jaemin had asked once the silence surrounding them became suffocating.

"It's not like anyone else is going to come here at night." Jeno said quietly.

"What if I was one of those things from last night?" Jaemin quietly asked, like his voice would do damage to the world surrounding them.

"I would've known. Besides, your presence is overwhelming, I can sense you're around from a mile away." Jeno said without looking up.

Jaemin hummed and turned to the elder. "You think I'm overwhelming?"

Silence overtook them once more. "You shouldn't come here, it's not safe." Jeno said after a while.

"I can handle myself."

Jeno chuckled lightly, finally looking at Jaemin.

"You can't." He spoke lowly, looking right into the other's eyes. Jaemin took note of the galaxy that seemed to be hidden in Jeno's dark eyes, but he later made himself believe it was just the actual sky reflecting in Jeno's eyes.

He scoffed. "I can, if that's the case you can't either, you know." Jaemin accused. "What's your power anyways?" he continued.

Jeno didn't respond, he just kept looking at Jaemin. "Why do you always seem so dissapointed when you see me?" He finally asked, disregarding Jaemin's question once more.

"I don't really like anyone, plus I really hate group projects. Especially with idiots like Donghyuck or Chenle."

Jeno hummed and nodded his head slightly. "I could ruin your life with that info, you know? Tell all the girls Jaemin actually doesn't like them whatsoever."

Jaemin chuckled in response. "You wouldn't do that."

Jeno smiled at him, his eyes forming little crescents that made Jaemin smile too.

Jaemin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "What even was that, yesterday?" Jaemin asked, snapping Jeno out of his daze.

Jeno blinked in confusion before answering. "A robot."

Jaemin looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't trust you enough to tell you more."

Jaemin nodded slowly.

"We need to take out that tracker of yours, Jaemin." Jeno spoke.

Jaemin nodded. "How can I make you trust me more then?"


	3. The Circle Of Idiots

You ever seen one of those commercials where people screw up the most simplest of tasks in the most idiotic fashion? Yeah, that's basically what happened here.

The seven of them were sitting in the library together. None of them were really doing anything. Well-

Chenle was running around with Jisung following him angrily. Haechan was talking loudly about, whatever. Mark was late. An hour late. Jeno was staring at the instruction paper, like he had been doing for the past minutes. And Jaemin was talking with Renjun about a strategy to get them all seated, to no avail.

"Guys, sit the fuck down and let's get this over with. No one wants to be here, so let's make it quick." Renjun finally snapped. Mark was just casually walking in their direction with a fruit salad in hand, and when he heard Renjun he widened his eyes and walked back slowly. Before being pushed at the table by Chenle.

"Let's go, Renjun is scary sometimes." Chenle whispered, like he's seen things.

When everyone finally sat at the table, no one uttered a word.

"So what's the plan?" Haechan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Lets get to know each other first. Ooh- let's each say our name, our hobbies and our powers." Chenle said excitedly.

"I guess we don't know each other that well..." Mark said and Jisung nodded.

"Okay, I start. My name's Chenle I like to annoy Jisung. And I can move objects with my mind." Chenle spoke with a beaming smile.

"Me next! I'm Jisung, I like to annoy Chenle and I can become invisible." He said, glaring at the boy.

"I'm Mark. I like watermelons. I can teleport."

"Liking watermelons is not a hobby, Mark." Chenle said.

"Neither is annoying Jisung, but here we are."

"Okay- I'm Haechan, or Donghyuck. I like to sing and I can heal shit."

"This is so boring." Jaemin muttered. "I'm Jaemin, I like to... Nothing really. I can transform into things."

"Wow... Into anything? Could you transform into me?" Jisung said with his mouth agape.

"I have to have seen it first, but-" Jaemin cut himself off by changing into the younger. His skin became almost like scales and suddenly there were two Jisungs seated at the table.

"Cool..." Jisung said when Jaemin was back.

"He likes to transform into bugs he looks up on the internet to scare me at night. Anyways- I'm Huang Renjun. I like art and supernatural stuff. I can read and control minds." Renjun said.

Mark's ears suddenly turned red. "Yes, Mark. I know what you're thinking of. I know what all of you are thinking of, actually."

The boys fell silent again and turned to the boy who hadn't said a word since he came here.

His eyes went big and his ears glowed red slightly. "I-I'm Jeno. I like to, uhm. Watch the stars?" He stuttered.

"And your power?" Haechan asked.

"Uh- uhm... I-" Jeno stammered.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Jaemin spoke, making Jeno stare at him in shock. Haechan just shrugged.

__

In the end, the assignment was about their view from the outside world. It's basically a bunch of tasks about what they think the outside is about; what it looks like, what it smells like, what the creatures are like,...

They have to do a bunch of research on the limited amount of information they have acces too, so it's definitely not an easy task.

So far, they had made up a planning and decided some of the tasks already, and they had agreed on meeting up in two days. The seven of them were packing up their stuff, Mark had already left, he said he had to meet up with the school band. Haechan was talking outside with Renjun together with Chenle and Jisung.

Jaemin was about to leave, when Jeno interrupted him. "Thank you for earlier, by the way." He spoke.

Jaemin just mumbled out a 'no problem' before trying to leave again.

"Do you, maybe, I don't know... Want to go out again tonight?" Jeno whispered, his tone now a lot lower than before. "I mean- outside. You don't have to if you don't want to, I understand, but I just thought I'd ask-" Jeno kept going on before he was interrupted by Jaemin.

"Sure, meet me at my dorm at 2 am, Renjun should be asleep by then." Jeamin answered, before pushing Jeno aside slightly and leaving the room.

__

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. It was now almost 2 am and Jaemin was sitting on his bed, waiting.

Renjun seemed to be sound asleep, so Jaemin didn't really worry about that.

He was just staring into space until he heard faint footsteps outside of the door. Jaemin shot up and walked quietly to the door, before opening it. He was met with, surprise surprise, Jeno.

Jeno was dressed in the grey sweatpants he always seemed to wear and a black shirt. His bleached locks looked messy but they still seemed to look like they were crafted by God himself.

Jeamin felt intimidated.

"Hi." Jeno said once they were walking down the corridor together.

"Hi." Jaemin answered. They walked in silence until they arrived at the gate. Something felt off.

Jeno seemed very aware of everything that surrounded them, but Jaemin noticed his eyed flickering with uncertainty.

"Is everything alright?" Jaemin asked when Jeno stopped in front of the gate. His eyes flickered to various directions around them.

"Something's here." Jeno muttered. "Stay here." He said when he turned to the other, before stepping through the gate.

"Wha-"

"Stay here." Jeno said.

When Jeno walked through the gate, he didn't see anything except for the usual amount of trees. He stepped forward, before being distracted by the sound of a twig breaking behind him. He turned around quickly, and then he saw Jaemin with an annoyed look on his face.

He didn't only see Jaemin though. He was well also aware of the robot-looking creature that stood behind the unaware boy.

His eyes widened in horror and he froze in place. "Jaemin, don't move, please." Keno whispered. Jaemin, being the curious being that he was, looked behind him before letting out a loud scream. He jumped over to Jeno and quickly hid behind the elder.

The robot had lights flickering in it now, it lunged forward before a strong gust of wind let it be met with a thick tree a few meters behind it.

Jeno quickly ran to the robot before setting it on fire with, his hands.

Silence overtook the dark woods again and Jeno was breathing heavily.

"What the dick was that?" Jaemin screamed. Jeno turned around rapidly and looked at the younger.

Jaemin seemed to be in a state of 'what in the holy fucking shit just happened'. Not too weird if you just were about to be eaten by a robot and your nerdy companion just roasted it alive.

"You just killed it, you killed it. You roasted it like fucking hamburgers on a barbecue. And you're just standing there like you do this every day. And that wind, was that you? Oh my god, I could've died. You- you saved me."

Both of their eyes were wide and Jaemin quickly stood in front of Jeno. "Why didn't you listen, Jaemin? You could've died and I would be the cause. Don't you understand the gravity of the situation? You could've died, if I didn't turn around in time, YOU would've been roasted. Why can't you just listen." Jeno was yelling at this point, tears were welling up in his eyes and Jeamin had no idea what to do.

He decided he would go for comfort, instead of answering the now crying man in front of him. Jaemin's uncertain hands went to Jeno's face, he held the boy's cheeks in what he hoped would be a comforting manner. He stepped closer and wiped Jeno's tears.

"Don't worry, Jeno. I'm sorry, you're okay." Jaemin whispered when he finally hugged the elder. Jaemin decided to set aside his confusion and comfort Jeno, who was now sobbing in his shoulder.

"You're okay." He whispered and held the other tighter in his embrace. Jeno was clutching Jaemin's shirt tightly and was sobbing in the crook of his neck. He felt Jaemin's hands rub his back and whisper words he didn't quite register.

When he finally let go, Jeno's sobs had toned down a bit to quiet sniffles. His eyes were teary and his cheeks were red.

"I'm sorry." Jeno said, "I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to cry like that."

"It's fine, I don't mind. Do you feel okay now?" Jaemin asked. Jeno hummed in response. Silence overtook the pair again and Jeno was suddenly very aware of Jaemin's hands on his waist and their close proximity.

Neither remember who did it, or why it happened, but Jaemin's lips were suddenly even closer and he was staring right into Jeno's eyes. Their lips connected. At first it felt uncertain, Jaemin placed light pecks in the elders lips. But when Jeno pushed back a little harder, the previous light pecks turned into something more.

Jaemin pressed his lips against Jeno's with more persistence, and he felt electricity go down his spine.

Everything felt right for the first time in a while.


	4. Alice In Zombieland

They parted after a few minutes. Jeno could still feel Jaemin's warmth in front of him, but was unable to open his eyes. He felt the warmth quickly leaving him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Dude, this thing looks rad." He heard Jaemin saying from next to him and that was all it took for Jeno to realise he wasn't in a fairy paradise with his prince, he was still stuck in a school with a dead robot next to them, and a prince who seemed to have forgotten about their encounter earlier. 

He blinked in confusion for a few seconds before quickly joining Jaemin, who was stood next to the robot still laying under a tree. "Is it dead?" Jaemin asked once he felt Jeno's presence next to him.

"I suppose it is."Jeno mumbled, pushing at the limp metal with his foot. It looked strange, like something a student stole out of the hidden section from the library, a movie they weren't supposed to see. it wasn't big, maybe a meter tall, made out of thick metal, a small body and a big round head. When Jeno pushed it, the lights on it's head flickered slightly and its eyes blared red for half a second. Jeno jumped back and Jaemin gasped.

"So it's not dead." Jaemin murmured, crouching down to the robot's level. "Hello? Is someone there?" Jaemin asked. "It's not going to fucking answer you moron-" 

The robot made a sound. It was like breathing, but like someone smoked for a 100 years with asthma. it's lights flickered again. "Dude, it can hear us." Jeno whispered.

"No fucking shit, I'm not blind." Jaemin grumbled, he hesitantly shook the robot with his hand. It made that noise again and it's eyes seemed to flicker, the red lights over its body flickered once more too.

"What in the-" Jaemin murmered. "Greetings, sir." The robot said.

"Ah!" both boys yelled in unison.

"Robot 1003 at your service, what can I do for you?" The robot spoke.

"Uhh..." Jeno stammered, neither could utter a word.

"Uhh... What are you?" Jaemin finally spoke.

"Robot 1003, at your service sir." Their eyes widened. "That was a dumb question..." Jeno muttered. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to do the talking instead?" Jaemin spoke with an irritated tone, turning to Jeno who was still sat behind him.

"Yes, I would gladly do that." Jeno answered with the same irritated tone, pushing Jaemin aside slightly so he could sit in front of the robot.

"Hello, 1003." Jeno spoke. He saw the robots eyes avert to his gaze. They weren't red anymore. Just white.

"Hello, sir." The robot sat upright. "What can I do for you today?" It answered once it sat straight. 

"Please give me your rapports from today." Jeno said.

"Yes, sir." It answered in that same monotone tone. It's eyes started flickering again. "The culprits got away, sir. They were located outside the school but got away."

"Where are they now?" Jeno cautiously asked and the robot's eyes flickered again. "Their locations are unknown, sir."

"Can you tell me why you were looking for them?"

"The following info requires a password, sir. Please enter password." "Shit..." Jaemin muttered behind him.

"Wrong password, 2 tries left." The robot said, making Jeno glare behind him angrily. "Cancel." Jeno said.

"Cancelled question successfully." "What do the culprits look like?" Jeno asked again, hoping he would get an answer this time.

"Culprit number 1 has blond hair and a mole under his left eye. Culprit number 2 has brown hair. That is all information available, sir."

Jeno's eyes widened in horror. "Please turn of, 1003."

"At your service, sir." The robot spoke again, it's lights flickering before turning of completely.

"It's looking for us." Jeno said while turning around to look at Jaemin. "Why doesn't it know we are here?" Jaemin asked with wide eyes.

"A concussion, maybe." Jeno said. "Yeah, sure. Robots get concussions." Jaemin answered. "It was probably just damaged, you hit it pretty hard." Jaemin followed.

Jeno just hummed. "Where do we hide it?" Jaemin asked again.

"Are you planning on keeping it?" the elder asked with shock. He had hoped they would just destroy it.

"We could get more info with this." Jaemin spoke, pointing at the robot sitting with them.

Jeno seemed to be lost in thought before he spoke. "Sure, I know a place. Help me carry it."

Jaemin smiled before getting up. "It's not that far away, near the cliff. You take the legs, okay?" Jeno said, grabbing the robots head.

They carried the robot until they arrived at a secluded place. It was a sort of hit, hidden under a thick tree. It had wooden planks and sticks as a roof and 3 walls, 1 wall missing as sort of a doorway.

"They won't find it here." Jeno said once they had put the robot down and covered it with a blanket that was laying there.

Jaemin hummed. "You hang out here?" He asked, Jeno nodded. "When it rains."

"Why didn't you tell me? It's beautiful." Jaemin said, stepping around the place. It was covered in books, a table with a single chair and an old mattress. You could see the view the cliff provided too.

"I was scared you'd steal it from me and make it your own." Jeno muttered. "Why would I do that?" Jaemin asked.

"You're pretty mean sometimes." "I wasn't 15 minutes ago." Jaemin said, walking closer to Jeno. 

When Jaemin stood right in front of Jeno again, he felt it again.

A feeling of being powerless, but he felt so safe and good when Jaemin stood so close.

He felt even better when Jaemin pushed him against the wooden wall. And even better when Jaemin finally pushed his lips against Jeno's. It felt different then the first time. Maybe because there where less tears in loved this time. It was less about calming each other down this time, more about... He doesn't know.

But by the way Jaemin pushed against him and had his hands on Jeno's waist, maybe Jaemin knew more.

Their lips fit together like it was meant to be. Jaemin became more aggressive with each second passing by. Their lips moving against each other felt like they had done this a million times already. Jaemin started rubbing Jeno's waist before pinching it. Jaemin opened his mouth and licked Jeno's bottom lip. Jeno got the memo a little late though. Because Jaemin already had a hold on his jaw, pulling it open slightly.

Jeno made a noise at the back of his throat when he felt Jaemin's tongue enter his mouth. "Too much?" He asked when he pulled away, slightly alarmed because of the noise.

"N-no." Jeno answered slightly. He took in the way Jaemin looked when he was looking at him with hopeful eyes. His lips were red, not as chapped as usual. His hair was a mess, even more then usual. When had he even done that? The thought of Jeno having done that made his thoughts run wild.

He connected their lips again, pulling Jaemin even closer by swinging his arms around his neck. This time, there was no hesitation.


	5. How To Run From The Mess You Made

Jeno woke up with a light feeling in his chest. He did his usual routine and carried the feeling all the way to class. he was going to have maths with Renjun, Haechan and Jaemin. Last time the group met up, Renjun and Jeno had promised each other to sit together, since Renjun had noticed Jeno always sat alone. He can be very observant.

He entered the classroom with a little more confidence than usual. He saw Renjun sitting in the second row of the class, he smiled. Haechan sat behind Renjun. Jeno scanned the rest of the classroom, his eyes quickly falling on Jaemin. The boy sat at the back of the class, as usual. He was talking to a girl sitting next to him. Jeno didn't miss the way the girl stroked his arm lightly and Jaemin smiling his beautiful smile in response. It was always like this, so Jeno quickly averted his eyes an walked up to Renjun. He sat down and ignored the light feeling now being replaced by a heavy, almost painful feeling. 

"Hey, you alright?" Renjun asked him, sending another sweet smile in his direction. "Yeah, how are you?" Jeno answered with a smile. 

The teacher walked in and the class started. He started talking about, he wasn't really sure. He felt eyes burning at the back of his head. He knew who it was. When Jeno finally glanced behind him, he was met with Jaemin's gaze. When their eyes met, Jaemin put his hand up. "Sir, may I go to the bathroom, please?" Jaemin asked, he kept his eyes locked with Jeno's. The teacher nodded and went on with his lecture. 

As Jaemin made his way to the door, he kept looking at the elder in an expecting manner. A few minutes had passed since Jaemin left the classroom. "Sir, excuse me, may I go to the bathroom as well?" Jeno spoke when putting up his hand. "Can't you wait until Jaemin is back?" The teacher answered.

"No, I'm sorry sir. I really need to go." Jeno answered, making a few people behind him snicker. "You may go, Jeno." The teacher answered. "But don't make this a habit, Jeno." By the time the teacher had said that, Jeno was already out the door. 

He walked to the nearby male toilet, hoping Jaemin would be there. when he opened the door, Jaemin was leaning against the tiled wall, facing him. "Took you long enough." He spoke. "Teacher didn't let me go." Jeno answered, staying by the door. Jaemin hummed in response.

When silence fell upon the (hopefully) empty bathroom, Jeno finally got the courage to speak. "Uhh... Why? What?" 

Well- almost.

"What?" Jaemin asked, walking closer to the elder. "Wha-what are we now?" Jeno asked quietly when Jaemin was standing in front of him, hoping he would understand his confusion. Jaemin's eyes seemed to widen at that. "What do you mean? We're just, friends, i guess." He answered. When Jeno didn't answer and instead just looked away, he followed it up with. "Did you think there was anything between us?" 

Jeno's eyes were wide, he didn't know what to say. There was a hint of- Jeno didn't know what exactly- in his voice. Maybe disgust? He was seriously doubting anything even happened yesterday.

"What was that, uhh- yesterday?" He asked cautiously. Jaemin pursed his lips before answering "Just kissing. There's nothing wrong with that, right?" Jeno didn't answer. 

"Let's get this clear, I'm not gay, you're not either. We can still do this, it doesn't make us gay. Do you want to- do this? More often? See it as, uhh- relieving stress. Yesterday, we were upset, it was a normal response, yeah." Jaemin said. It sounded like bullshit, it was. Jeno still didn't answer, he just kept averting his eyes from Jaemin's inviting gaze. 

Relieving stress? 

Upset? 

Well shit-

"Ugh- just... Please? I know you want it too, right?" Jaemin said, he was getting irritated, the elder noticed. Jeno nodded slowly, unsure. "So... what are we going to call this?" The younger asked himself. 

"Wait- be-before we agree upon anything. What are we going to do exactly?" Jeno asked, interrupting Jaemin's thoughts. 

"Like, kissing, maybe more? If you want to..." Jaemin answered silently. "See it as, uhh- just friends that hook up sometimes, yeah. Both of us an still hang out with girls, we can still hook up with others and stuff." He added. "We barely even know each other." Jeno cried out, the younger pursed his lips. He stepped closer, holding out a hand. "Hi, I'm Na Jaemin, 18 years old. I can transform into stuff." He spoke. "Now you know me, can you just say yes, please?"

Jeno blinked in disbelief, making Jaemin let out a loud sigh. He pushed him against the door, almost letting their lips touch. Jeno already felt like he was suffocating before, but now oxygen seemed like a fairy tale.

"Please, I know you want this too, please..." Jaemin whined, almost brushing their lips together. He had moved his hands to Jeno's waist again, holding him tight.

"How- How his any of this straight?" Jeno whispered, moving his hands to Jaemin's chest to push him away slightly. Jaemin's eyes narrowed, looking at the elder sceptically. "This isn't gay- m'not gay, it's just- stress relieving." Jeno squeaked at Jaemin's harsh tone, closing his eyes momentarily. The younger moved his head back, too, creating more space between them.

"Ugh- never mind, I'm leaving. It was dumb of me to even ask." Jaemin grumbled when Jeno just kept looking away. He moved away from Jeno completely, moving to the sinks across the bathroom. He rested his palms on the sink and stared at himself in the mirror.

Jeno didn't move for the first few seconds, he just kept standing against the wall with wide eyes, before finally moving over tot he sinks as well, standing next to the younger. 

"Okay." He whispered, resulting in a shocked stare from Jaemin. "We can do this." His voice was clearer this time. Jaemin looked at him in disbelief, before a wicked smile appeared. 

That's how they ended up in the bathroom, Jeno sitting in the sink with Jaemin between his legs, kissing him like his life would end otherwise. 

The math class was long forgotten and both boys were definitely still straight afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, i had big plans for this book, but i'm having a hard time executing everything well. thank you for whoever reads this, it means a lot. This book will take a smutty turn btw, just so you know ;)


	6. Unity Of Hell

Meeting up with all 7 of them was never going to be easy, Jeno thought. Mark was laughing of everything Haechan said, even of it wasn't funny. Jisung did't talk and Chenle did nothing beside that. Jaemin looked like he really wanted to take a nap and it seemed like Renjun was the only one actually trying. 

"Wait- so what are we doing right now?" Jisung asked after a few minutes of Renjun trying to explain the next step. He had been staring at- nothing really. He had been spacing out. Renjun let out an exaggerated sigh and stood up angrily. "I seriously can't with you, I didn't just spend- 10 minutes trying to explain what were even supposed to be doing for you to just space out and- ugh!" Renjun yelled out. They were seated in the library, so this definitely didn't go unnoticed. 

"Are you done?" Jaemin asked when Renjun walked around the table a few times, before sitting down again. "Yeah." he said, earning a nod from Jaemin. 

"So... does everyone know what this assignment is about in the first place. I think that might be a good place to start with now." Jaemin asked the group. Everyone nodded, Haechan looked confused. "The outside world, right?" Chenle said. "What? It wasn't about _Santa_? Oh shit-" Haechan whisper-yelled with wide eyes. 

Renjun stood up and almost jumped over the table, pure rage in his eyes, if it wasn't for Jaemin holding him down.

___

"That was a mess." Jeno spoke. Him and Jaemin were in the woods, again. The younger had asked for him to come with him, so he did. "Yeah, it was." Jaemin answered quietly. "Did you want to see the robot?" The elder asked. "Yeah, sure." Jaemin muttered.

When they arrived at the place they hid the robot last time Jeno let out a breath of relief. The robot was still there. "We should name him, Jen." "Jen?" Jeno answered with a smile, joining Jaemin where he was crouched on the floor.

"Yeah, a nickname, don't make it weird." Jaemin spoke, making the smile Jeno had on his face quickly disappear." "What about- like, Timothy?" Jaemin asked, facing Jeno who had fell silent. 

"Sure. Whatever." Jeno answered, getting up from the floor and standing up. "Are you seriously sulking now? God- Jen." Jaemin asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Jeno just sighed in response, walking out of the hut. "You've got to be kidding me." Jaemin grumbled, walking out as well.

The air was filled with stars that night, quite a sight to see. "What's wrong?" Jaemin asked when he stood next to Jeno, glancing at him hesitantly. "Nothing, just- you know." Jeno whispered, glancing back at Jaemin. "Cool, uhm- wanna... You know?" Jaemin asked awkwardly, keeping eye contact with the elder. "Yeah..." Jeno answered breathlessly. 

He probably shouldn't be doing this, he should just say that that kiss was a one-time thing, it shouldn't happen again. He shouldn't do this out of _pity_.

But- The way Jaemin pressed up against him when he guided them back inside, connecting their kips in a feverish kiss. The way he pushed him down on the old mattress with his body, his arms on each side of Jeno's head. The way he pushed his tongue in Jeno's mouth, making him dizzy; it made all rational thoughts disappear. The only thing that mattered was _Jaemin_ , _Jaemin_ and only _Jaemin_.

It was intoxicating.

Jeno moaned softly when Jaemin bit his bottom lip, pecking his lips once more before moving down to his neck. He bit, sucked and licked in his neck, kissing it afterwards. It all made Jeno _so_ \- so dizzy. Suddenly the night breeze wasn't so cold anymore.

Jaemin went back to Jeno's lips to suck on them slightly, before sitting up on his thighs, resting his hands on Jeno's chest. "Do you want to go further?" Jaemin asked, his voice was husky and _so incredibly attractive._ His lips were red and bitten, his hair messier than usual and a blush creeping up on his neck. It sent a shiver of arousal down Jeno's spine.

_You really shouldn't, you're going to regret it._

"Yes." Jeno spoke softly, his voice light and airy. Before he even knew it, Jaemin had twisted their positions. Jeno now sitting on top of the younger. Jaemin shifted a bit more so he was sitting up, his back against the stick wall. Jeno got the hint fairly quickly though- moving to the end of the mattress and reaching towards Jaemin's zipper with shaking hands.

He slid the pants off until Jaemin's upper thighs, his underwear following suit. Jaemin's cock was already embarrassingly hard, laying heavy on his stomach. Jeno felt his mouth water at the sight, grabbing the base and stroking it a few times. He heard Jaemin moan and was suddenly very aware of his own erection straining painfully against his pants. 

Jeno brought his face closer to Jaemin's cock, still holding the base tightly. He moved his lips to the red tip, meanwhile unzipping his own pants to take out his cock. Jeno licked the tip a few times, before hearing Jaemin groan audibly. Jeno got the memo and moved his lips around the tip, moving his head down more and more to take in as much as he could. He bobbed his head at a steady pace, stroking his own cock at the same pace. Jeno wasn't really sure if he was doing it right, but hearing Jaemin's moans becoming louder and feeling his hips twitch was saying enough.

When Jeno moved his head a little too deep on Jaemin's cock, hitting the back of his throat, he gagged and felt Jaemin's hand grab his hair. It sent a fresh jolt of arousal though his body, making him pick up the pace. The younger gripped his hair tightly, not letting him move. Jeno registered a faint "I'm gonna fuck your throat." before Jaemin's hips thrusted up, making Jeno see stars. 

Jaemin was rough, Jeno noted. He felt tears well up in his eyes when he hit the back of his throat again. "m' gonna cum, Jen." Jaemin groaned, his his stuttering wildly now. This made Jeno realise how close his own release was, the wave of his orgasm threatening to cover him at any second now. He moved his own fast around his cock, letting Jaemin use his throat while moaning around his cock. "God- Jen, I'm-" Jaemin stuttered out when he pushed into Jeno's mouth especially roughly, making his vision blur. He felt Jaemin cum down his throat with a loud groan, making Jeno cum in his fist with a loud moan. He squeezed his eyes tight before swallowing everything as best as he could.

"Robot 1003 at your service, what can I do for you?" The robot spoke, making Jeno pull of Jaemin's dick in shock. "What the fuck?!" Jaemin yelled, his voice broken and weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops-


	7. The Names Of God

"Where were you?" Renjun asked when Jaemin sneaked back in the dorm, apparently not so subtly. "You know- just, uhm... catching- cats?" Jaemin muttered, his eyes were wide. Renjun sat up on his bed, seemingly expecting the younger. His arms were crossed and he had a bored expression on his face. "You couldn't have made up a better excuse? Where were you? You are gone every night." Renjun asked, his voice was tired, like he had just woken up- or had been up a while. 

"It's none of your business, Jun." Jaemin muttered, crossing the room to go to the bathroom. "You know- actually, it kind of is. I'm your friend, Jaem. And I'm worried about you." Renjun spoke, his voice a lot clearer now. Jaemin was turned away from him, stood in the doorway of the bathroom. He heard Renjun getting up behind him so he turned around to face him. "You're not my mom, Renjun." Jaemin spoke, walking forward before Renjun grabbed his arm to stop him. "Are you in trouble? Is it some girl, again?" Renjun asked. "It's none of your business, Renjun. Let me go, I need to pee, goddammit." Renjun still held his arm tightly.

"I'm your friend, Jaemin, let me in. I can tell you're not okay." Jaemin turned around to meet Renjun's eyes, glaring at him. "I'm fine, nothing's wrong. Leave me the fuck alone Renjun, you're not my friend" Jaemin's voice was rough, his eyebrows furrowed. Renjun's expression seemed to change at that, no longer soft. "Okay, push everyone away again. You know how that ended last time right? Sorry for even trying, i guess." Renjun turned around and walked to his bed, laying down and facing the wall, his back to Jaemin. Jaemin just entered the bathroom, throwing the door closed behind him.

He fucked up again.

___

The next day, Jaemin hung out mostly with his popular friends. When he woke up, Renjun had already left and he hadn't seen him that day. maybe because he didn't want to.

"Hey, Mark. Can I sit with you guys? Only today, uhm- Jaemin's... yeah." Renjun asked. He walked into the hall where they eat, immediately seeing Jaemin sitting with his other friends, laughing loudly. He saw Mark and Haechan sitting at a table on the side, hoping he could sit there instead. Jaemin's friends were- different. Like Jaemin, but more. All they cared about were, sports, girls and different ways to break the rules. 

"Sure, Renjun, sit. Hey- uhm, I'm sorry about last time, I was being an ass. I'll try better last time, for the project." Haechan spoke, having noticed Renjun coming their way. Renjun shot him a friendly smile, sitting next to Mark across from Haechan. "It's no problem, Haechan. We'll try again next time, with everyone." Renjun spoke, eating a fry from his plate. "Ugh- The fries taste like cardboard again." Mark muttered, noticing the lunch lady walking by, he smiled a little too wide at her, his ears turning red. Haechan snorted at that, making Renjun smile as well. 

"Don't fucking laugh at me." Mark grumbled, but his shy smile gave him away. 

Jeno entered the hall as well, walking to the back, where he usually sat. Alone. He was stopped though, by Jaemin walking past him. Jaemin grumbled out a "Follow me, don't make it obvious." So Jeno did, taking his fries with him while acting like he forgot something. Maybe it wasn't so under-the-radar as he thought though, Because Renjun's sharp eyes followed him out of the hall.

Jeno followed Jaemin down the hall, before he walked into a storage closet. 

Of course.

It was dark and it smelled dusty, but Jeno didn't get to dwell on that too much because he soon felt Jaemin's lips against his. It was aggressive, Jaemin bit at his lips and pushed their bodies together, pinching Jeno's sides. "Renjun's being such a fag." The younger spoke in between kisses. "What?" Jeno asked, pushing at Jaemin's chest slightly. "Nothing, do you want to ditch classes today?" Jaemin asked in the cramped room. "But- my fries..." Jeno said softly, he had put his plate on an old desk in the room as soon as he entered. "It doesn't matter, they taste like cardboard. Can we go to your room?" Jaemin asked, kissing Jeno's neck softly."

No. 

"Yea-yeah. Sure." Jeno whispered. "What are we gonna do?" He followed up with. "You an suck my dick again, I don't care." Jaemin muttered, pushing Jeno aside so he could open the door, reminding Jeno of his place. "The halls should be empty now, let's go." He whispered, when he walked out of the room.

They speed-walked through he halls, quickly arriving at Jeno's dorm. "You don't have a roommate? I thought everyone did." Jaemin spoke when they entered the room, seeing only one bed. "Yeah- uhm, they must've run out of roommates." Jeno tried, laughing softly. 

That's how they ended up skipping the next class, making out. Jeno did end up sucking Jaemin's dick. Not much was said afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter than usual, sorry! there's some spicy stuff coming up tho, so be warned.


	8. Clown On A Day Off

"So you're telling me people have- what are they called again? Parties in the real world. That's insane." Jisung spoke. All 7 boys were seated in the common area, a place with sofas, a TV, games... Just a place where everyone hangs out.

"Yeah dude. It says right here on this website. All kinds of weird shit can happen. It's so cool." Mark answered with an excited smile on his face.

"That's gonna be the first thing I do when I get out of here." Haechan spoke with a hint of sorrow. 

"Yeah, me too. When we get out- we'll all go to one of those things and do everything we missed out on." Chenle said, looking at the people sitting in front of him.

"We don't even know what happens after this tho, like- have you heard from Lucas? The dude who left last month. No one knows where he is." Jaemin mumbled. "Lucas? The tall guy?" Renjun asked, seeing Jaemin nod. 

"Don't we just get dropped off somewhere? Without memories, like we got here?" Jeno asked in a quiet tone. "It talks. I don't think I've ever heard you talk without someone asking something." Haechan said, making Jeno look away shyly. "Let him be, Haechan." Jaemin mumbled.

They did more research about parties and other things people of their age do for the next hour or so. Things seemed to be going better. 

"Hey, Jaemin. Are we- uhm, okay?" Renjun asked, catching up to Jaemin where he had already left to go to- wherever he hung out.

"Yeah, sure. We're cool." Jaemin mumbled, continuing to walk. "It was cool, that you spoke up about Jeno. I know he has a hard time speaking sometimes. So it's cool you told Haechan." Renjun spoke, walking next to Jaemin now. Jaemin seemed panicked now when the elder's name fell, his eyes widening slightly. "I didn't- uhm... I didn't want to help him, I just don't like Haechan." Jaemin mumbled, picking up his steps and leaving Renjun in the hallway.

___

"Renjun- _Ah_ ~ is figuring things out, he can be so- fucking nosy sometimes." Jaemin stuttered out. They were in Jaemin's dorm, Renjun was out with Mark and Haechan. They went to the cafe on campus, leaving Jeno and Jaemin on their own. "How so? He doesn't seem to know anything." Jeno asked, stroking Jaemin's cock at a steady pace. Jaemin was leaning against Renjun's desk, Jeno on his knees. "He keeps asking these questions and acting like he knows me. It's annoying." Jaemin said. "Can you suck me off?" He continued. 

"Can't we do something else this time. I'm always on my knees, I'm getting bruises." Jeno asked, looking up at Jaemin with his lashes fluttering. "Like what? Do you have any suggestions?" Jaemin pulled up Jeno by grabbing his shoulder. "You could suck me of instead." Jeno spoke, immediately seeing Jaemin's expression change. "I'm not putting your dick in my mouth, Jen." He muttered, his eyebrows furrowed. Jeno looked away and stepped back.

"I could- uhm... fuck you? Renjun isn't supposed to be back for a while." Jaemin asked quietly, seemingly unsure of the suggestion himself. But when he saw Jeno's expression change to something with a hint of arousal, he wasn't so uncertain anymore. "Do you, know how? Like- do you know how it works?" Jeno whispered, stepping forward again. 

"I'll google it. It can't be that different from girls. You've had sex before, right?" Jaemin asked, tracing his finger across Jeno's jawline. "Yea-yeah. Sure. When can we do it?" The elder was already slightly breathless.

"Now, we can do it now. I have lube and condoms in my nightstand. We'll figure something out." Jaemin mumbled, pulling Jeno with him to his bed. He picked is phone up from his nightstand and grabbed the lube and condoms. "Can you stand on your hands and knees?" Jaemin asked, seeing Jeno do what he told him and place himself on his bed, his face facing the hardboard. 

Jaemin sat behind Jeno on his knees, quickly googling 'how to do anal sex' and pulling Jeno's jeans down. "Are you seriously googling how you're going to fuck me?" Jeno asked when his underwear was pulled of, embarrassment quickly taking over. "Don't wanna hurt you, Jen." Jaemin muttered. Jeno heard the cap of the lube bottle and the slick sound of Jaemin spreading it on his fingers. "Okay... I just have to, do this." Jaemin muttered under his breath, taking his fingers to Jeno's rim and circling it. "Shit- That feels strange." Jeno spoke, feeling Jaemin's other hand stroke his ass softly, gently.

Jaemin slid his finger in, seeing Jeno jolt forward. "Yeah- definitely strange. Isn't it supposed to feel good?" 

"That comes later, you have to have patience, Jen." Jaemin pulled his finger back slowly, sliding it back in right after. "I'm gonna add another one, okay?" Jaemin didn't really wait for an answer, just slid his second finger in and thrusted them in together. "Shit- No no, get out of my ass. That hurts!" Jeno yelled out, jolting forward again, before feeling Jaemin hold his hip with his free hand to hold him still. "It'll get better soon, just be patient." Jaemin spoke.

He thrusted his fingers in, twisting them like the website told him to do. Jaemin stroked Jeno's hip and ass softly while picking up the pace of his fingers. "Feels better now." Jeno whispered. "See? I told you so." 

"Can you add another one? Please?" The elder asked, his voice light. Jaemin didn't answer, just added a third finger. "Fu-fuck, feels good." Jeno moaned out. "You're doing so well, Jen." Jaemin muttered in response, picking up the pace. He twisted his fingers in a way that made Jeno let out a downright obscene sounding moan. "Found it?" Jaemin asked, a smirk plastered on his features. "God... yes, I-I'm ready now... Please, fuck me." Jeno whined, his voice was light and breathless, his hips pushing back against Jaemin's fingers thrusting inside him.

"Fuck yeah. But- Uhm, keep it down, alright? I don't want the guys next door hearing us."Jaemin spoke, a hint of excitement hidden in his voice.

"Okay, I'm going in now, you good bro?" Jaemin asked the elder after rolling a condom over his own dick and adding more lube, making sure it wasn't going to hurt. "Please, for the love of god, don't call me bro when you're about to put your dick inside of me."

"Okay, pretty." Jaemin mumbled, pushing his hips forward. "What did you call me?" Jeno asked, but he was quickly cut of when Jaemin slid in. "Of fuck, fucking fuck, oh shit. What the hell." Jeno spoke, his words turning into a drawn out moan. "Oh, that sure feels different from pussy." Jaemin spoke under his breath. "Keep quiet, okay." He added, drawing his hips back to thrust back in with more force. Jeno let his upper body drop down onto the bed, his face hidden in a pillow to muffle the sounds he makes.

Jaemin grabbed Jeno's waist, holding it tight while picking up the pace. Jeno let out low whimpers with every harsh thrust. "Doing so well for me, Jen. So pretty." The younger whispered, feeling Jeno push his ass back to meet Jaemin. "It feels so, good." Jeno stuttered out, his voice muffled by the pillow. "I'm gonna switch us around, okay?" Jaemin asked, his voice rough.

Jaemin pulled out, Jeno letting out a whine at the newfound feeling of being empty, he quickly turned Jeno around so he was laying on his back. Putting a pillow under his hips and thrusting in again. Another obscene moan came out of Jeno when Jaemin hit that spot again that made him see stars, the vision around the corners of his eyes blurring away into pleasure. "Fuck..." Jaemin mumbled. 

While previously only seeing the pillow Jeno was leaning on, seeing Jaemin was so much more arousing. His eyes were lidded and glazed over, sometimes squeezing closed when the pleasure became overwhelming. His ears and neck were bright red, his hair messy and the way he was biting his lip sent shivers down Jeno's spine. Suddenly, he was jealous of the girls who got to see this all the time. Jeno wasn't unaware of Jaemin sleeping around, he liked to pretend it didn't do anything and he didn't feel any jealously creeping up his spine whenever he saw a girl sitting on Jaemin's lap like she belonged there.

Jeno met Jaemin's eyes and he quickly looked away, locking his legs around Jaemin's body. "Don't look at me like that." Jaemin muttered, leaning forward to lock their lips. He held Jeno's jaw, the other holding himself up, swallowing all noises Jeno made. All the little whines, the soft moans, the eventual screams the boy let out.

"I'm gonna cum, Jaem." Jeno whispered when Jaemin pulled away, his hand stroked his cock that was left forgotten, heavy on his stomach. The wave of an upcoming orgasm was threatening to drown him in pleasure any second. Jeno gritted his teeth in anticipation, pumping his cock and feeling Jaemin kiss his neck. Jeno let out one last groan, a little too loud for the thin walls surrounding them, before he came. His vision seemed to disappear when he came in white spurts, covering his fist and probably Jaemin's body as well. He heard Jaemin groan loudly before feeling his cock twitch inside of him, pushing deep inside of him and feeling Jaemin's body fall on top of him. 

"Oh my god, get of me." Jeno groaned out. 

"Oh my fucking god Jeno, you came on me, what the fuck." Jaemin screeched, running to the bathroom after pulling the condom off and throwing it in the bin." Jeno just groaned in response, his muscled aching. "Don't fucking dare complain about my cum when you literally just had your dick inside my asshole!" 

"Don't phrase it like that, get out of my dorm." Jaemin yelled back, Jeno just rolled his eyes in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. You Should've Seen His Face

"Did you have a girl over?" Renjun asked when he walked into the dorm Jaemin and him shared. 

"No, why?" Jaemin answered. He sat at his desk, staring at his computer.

"It reeks like sex here and I can see the condom, also, I read minds." Renjun spoke, walking up to his bed and sitting down.

"Okay, you caught me. Good job." Jaemin mumbled, walking to his closet and pulling his shirt of, revealing red lines stretching on his shoulder blades.

"Wow, she liked it huh?" Renjun mumbled. Jaemin mumbled something Renjun didn't quite make out, before silence fell upon the room.

"Jaemin, I know." Renjun said, seeing Jaemin spin around with a shocked expression on his face. "What? How?" He asked, his mouth agape.

"I can read minds, you know? And before you yell at me, I know I promised not to do it without permission, but-"

Jaemin cut of Renjun. "What exactly do you know?" He asked, his tone louder than intended.

"About Jeno, about you guys sneaking out, you know, that kind of stuff." Renjun answered, glancing away from Jaemin's strong gaze. "What?" Jaemin asked, his voice was gruff and he stood by Renjun in an instant.

"You don't have to be angry Jaemin, I'll keep it a secret. It's fine if you're gay. There's nothing to worry about-" Renjun tried.

"I'm not gay, Renjun. I'm not a fucking fag. Why the fuck would you read my mind like that?" Jaemin spoke, his tone getting more aggressive.

"You- You don't have to lie to me, Jaem. I won't tell anyone about you sneaking out or anything." The elder spoke while standing up from where he was still sitting on his bed, reaching out a hand to touch Jaemin's shoulder before being shaken off.

"Don't-Don't fucking touch me, Jun." Jaemin muttered, walking backwards slowly, his eyes were big, scared. "Don't touch me."

"What's wrong? What-what can I-"

"Stay out of my mind and don't make those disgusting assumptions about me. If you tell anyone about Jeno or us getting out, I will break all of your bones, got it?" Jaemin said, walking out of the door angrily and leaving Renjun behind.

Jaemin walked through the corridors, walking across campus to the gate hidden by leaves that would lead him away, away from everything. His steps were strong, with purpose, before he heard a stick snapping behind him, stopping his steps.

"Jeno? Are you out here?" Jaemin asked the forest, spinning around to look around. He scanned the trees surrounding him, laying his eyes on red lights nearing him. "Fuck! Get lost, fucking robot." Jaemin yelped, walking backwards. 

"Culprit located, signalling attack." The robot said. "Fuck no! I can't transform in stressful situations, please." The boy yelled, falling on to the floor. The robot came closer, it looked like Timothy with red eyes and red lights on it's head. That was until it stood up? well- It's body stretched out and long metallic arms made it's way out of it's torso.

It made the robot look way more terrifying, the way it walked to Jaemin laying on the floor didn't make it any better. It's arms pointed to Jaemin looking at it's red eyes in terror. It made a screech sound, before, _falling to the floor?_

"That's not what I expected." Jaemin muttered when he saw Jeno **freaking shoot light bolts out of his hands** , roasting the robot. Jeno closed his eyes and and Jaemin could see plants growing out of the ground on command. Thick veins encircled the robot, locking it in place until it looked like something that had grown with he woods since forever.

"You fucking idiot." Jeno muttered and Jaemin blinked in confusion. 

"This is definitely not what I expected the afterlife looking like, you're dead too? _Dude_." Jaemin spoke, his voice loud.

"You're not dead, Jaem." Renjun spoke, coming out from where he was hiding behind a tree.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jaemin yelled out, standing up and walking backwards.

"Calm down Jaemin. It's okay, he just knew you wouldn't be okay on your own, so he got me." Jeno spoke, waling up to Jaemin slowly, seeing him walk backwards.

"What are you?" Jaemin asked, seeing Jeno's eyes widen before he came to a spot. He locked eyes with the floor, as if he was ashamed of the answer. 

"You-you used fire last time right? And the wind, now fucking lightning and plants? What the fuck are you? You aren't supposed to be so... _powerful."_

"Calm down Jaem, don't panic. You have to go to Haechan, he can help you with that." Renjun spoke, pointing to red spots on Jaemin's body. "Dude, I'm bleeding, when did that happen. And I'm not going to that idiot." Jaemin mumbled. 

"Jaemin, you're in shock. Let us help you." Jeno said softly, moving closer to Jaemin.

"Don't fucking come near me. You ruined-" Jaemin started, before his strong gaze turned into a blank one.

"I turned his thoughts off, help me take him to Haechan's dorm." Renjun mumbled while walking up to Jaemin who was till looking blankly in front of him. 

"You can do that?!" Jeno yelled in shock before quickly helping Renjun to pick the younger up, carrying him to the gate.

"How are we going to get him through the hallways?" Jeno mumbled. "Mr. Smith has night duty tonight, he's probably asleep."

"I've never seen him this peaceful, what the fuck." Haechan said, laying down Jaemin's body onto Mark's bed. "Why my bed?" Mark asked in an annoyed tone. "Cause, if I fuck this up, I don't want a dead body on my bed. So yours it is." Haechan mumbled, pulling up Jaemin's shirt to reveal the wounds.

"This can go wrong?" Jeno asked, receiving a nod from Haechan. "Have you ever seen me in power- classes?" He asked the elder. "That's your answer." 

"So what happened?" Mark asked the group. "You know, he likes living on the edge. He got hurt while trying to get out of the school." Renjun answered in a casual tone. "Wow, escape school, huh?" Haechan mumbled. "The wounds aren't too bad, it should work." he continued. 

Haechan closed his eyes resting his hands on Jaemin's chest, before his eyes rolled back into his skull and Jaemin's chest lit up. A blue light appeared to be alight beneath Jaemin's skin, before all the scratches and cuts he had just- disappeared without a trace. 

"Well done Donghyuck, you can't even notice anything happened." Mark spoke, patting Haechan on the back. 

"He's good to go, better remove his memories from the last 30 minutes or so, Renjun." Haechan said, a friendly smile appearing on his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing wrong with a little violence sometimes, am i right?


	10. The Fellowship Of The Thing

"What do you mean they killed another robot?" A female voice asked. "1003 and 2060, Ma'm." A robotic voice replied. "Aw, 1003 was cutie, wasn't he? A close favourite of mine. Better than you, at least." she said. "Who killed them?" "

"We don't know, but they are powerful, miss."

"Then do your fucking job for once and figure out who they are!" the voice screamed, pushing a button and making the robot explode. "Aw, I killed another one. You got dust on my dress, 0056." the voice spoke, a sweet tone taking over.

"Send more robots to the school, now."

"Which numbers would you like to send out, miss?" Another robotic voice asked. "Doesn't matter, bring them here. Go in the school if you have too, I just want those people here."

"At you service, miss."

___

"Yo! I had the weirdest dream last night." Jaemin yelled while walking up to the table his friends sat on. "What was it about, you fucked a chick?" Jaehyun asked, people snickering beside him.

"No, dude. There were robots, and a lady, I guess. It was weird." Jaemin muttered. "You into robots now?" Johnny asked bemusedly. "As long as it's no boys, right?" A girl who Jaemin didn't really now spoke, making him laugh. "Shut up, man."

"Hey, hey, Jeno. Can we talk?" Jaemin whispered, running to Jeno who was getting books from his locker. "What?" he asked in confusion. "Just come to the bathroom on the second floor." Jaemin spoke, walking away as soon as he saw a group of people coming.

When Jeno walked into the bathroom, he was immediately pushed against the tiled wall to feel kisses being planted on his neck. "Wait-" Jeno tried. "What, can't we just make out?" Jaemin mumbled against the skin of Jeno's neck.

"No, Jaem, wait for a sec." Jeno spoke, pushing Jaemin away slightly. "What?" Jaemin mumbled, turning Jeno around so he was facing the wall, grinding against his ass while till kissing spots on his neck. "You- _ah_... Don't, uhm, remember anything?" Jeno asked. It was hard to concentrate on what he wanted to say when he could feel Jaemin's cock rub against him and feel him biting and sucking on his neck. "I remember we fucked, Renjun and I fought. Then I went to sleep- Oh! I had the weirdest dream last night, dude. There were robots, and blue light, oh, and a lady. It was really strange."

"Yeah? What happened exactly?" Jeno asked, pushing his ass back against the younger. "God- Jen... I was in the woods, then a robot tried to kill me, that was fun. Then you and Renjun, saved me I guess? You had these scary powers, you could basically do anything. Then there was this blue light that was really warm. Then- _fuck_ Jen, there was this lady talking to the robots, she sent some on their way to us, and then- I woke up." Jaemin finished, catching a chuckle from Jeno. "That sure is strange." He whispered.

"I'm hard now, pretty... what are we gonna do?" Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jeno's waist, pushing his body flush against his and kissing his neck. "I'm still sore from yesterday, so I wouldn't say that. I can give you a hand job." Jeno spoke, turning around in Jaemin's arms to kiss his lips. "Sure, pretty." Jaemin whispered, kissing back with equal power. He took Jeno's bottom lip in between his teeth, sucking on his lightly while his hands trailed downwards to find Jeno's zipper. The elder let out a moan when Jaemin grabbed his cock, stroking at a few times before letting go.

Jaemin took his own cock out of his pants, already embarrassingly hard before taking both in his hand, stroking them. "Oh, fuck." Jeno whimpered against Jaemin's lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth to distract himself from the pleasure.

"So pretty..." Jaemin mumbled in between kisses, stroking both cocks faster with more precise motions, feeling Jeno hold his shoulders in a firm grip. "I'm gonna cum, Jaem." Jeno whimpered, thrusting into Jaemin's wrist. "Me too, baby. Cum for me." Jaemin whispered. His voice was rough and the pet names sent hot jolts of arousal straight to Jeno's dick.

Jeno let out one last loud, obscene moan before he came. Hot, white pleasure taking over. He connected his lips to Jaemin's neck, biting and sucking on the skin before he heard Jaemin gasp, his orgasm taking over as well. Jeno let out a tired breath before leaning onto the wall behind them, seeing Jaemin walk to the sink and wash his hands with glassy eyes.

"See you later, dude." Jaemin spoke before walking out the door.

___

"Uhm- Renjun, hey, we've got a problem." Jeno spoke softly, walking up to Renjun who was just walking out of his art class. "About Jaemin, I suppose, I saw you guys running off together." Renjun said. "Yeah, uh, can we go somewhere private?" Jeno mumbled, eyeing the people Renjun was with. The elder nodded, waving to his classmates and following Jeno to where he was leading him.

"So what's wrong?" Renjun asked when they werein the emty hallways of the dorms, no one was around there during the day.

"Can't you just read my mind, though?" Jeno asked, Renjun shook his head. "I don't do that, and- your thoughts are very chaotic, I- can't make much sense of them most of the time." He mumbled, Jeno nodded his head. "So uhm, he doesn't remember anything past your fight, he thinks it was a dream. He also saw something, else. He talked about a woman he saw in his dreams-"

"This isn't about one of his sex dreams, right? I'm not interested in those, they can get very strange." Renjun cut him off.

"No! At least, I don't think it was, I don't remember everything he said in great detail, we were- yeah... But he talked about a woman, who talked to the robots, controlled them. I mean- I wouldn't be so worried- not that I'm worried. But, what if that was real? What if... he can see into the robots minds? He got hit by that one yesterday, it happened to me too once and, uh- I couldn't stop thinking about that woman's voice until months later." Jeno rambled.

"How much do you know about those robots exactly? You seem to know much more than anyone here." Renjun asked, seeing a flash of panic in Jeno's eyes. "Don't worry, you don't have to answer that." He added.

"I've been in this school for a while, I have been exploring the woods for a while as well. I even went to the village, once. The robots can't do anything to me unless they know I'm here. I cut my tracker out after I came back to the village, they shouldn't know I'm alive, unless they follow Jaemin. Which- when I think about it, seems logical because they have been around more when Jaemin was around." Jeno said, looking at the floor.

"We have a tracker?" Renjun asked. "Yeah, you see that spot on your arm?" Jeno asked, grabbing Renjun's arm and pointing to the spot he was talking about. Renjun's eyes widened in wonder.

"We'll figure this out, Jeno. Also- don't tell Jaemin yet, he will not react well." Renjun mumbled, smiling apologetically. "We can- maybe talk to the other guys about this? Besides Jaemin. Ask them what they know." He continued quietly.

"Also, Jeno. I don't mean to intrude on your personal life, but- Jaemin doesn't know you're not straight, he's not the smartest. Don't let him order you around like that for his own pleasure, please- and, don't tell him, he has a hard time with that kind of stuff." A bright red blush appeared on Jeno's cheekbones. Renjun smiled before turning around and leaving Jeno on his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading!


	11. I Came, I Saw, I Left

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jisung asked, well- he wasn't there, but his voice was. "Jisungie, we can't see you..." Chenle spoke softly. "Oh sorry guys, I forget sometimes." Jisung mumbled before he appeared.

"Hey everyone." Jeno mumbled, sitting down on the sofa in the lounge. "Hey Jeno." Renjun said, the rest of the boys ending friendly smiles in each-others direction. "Jaemin isn't coming?" Haechan asked. 

"He is, he was just- busy. He'll be here soon." Renjun spoke, glancing towards Jeno's direction. 

"So, I had the amazing idea of us putting together our memories from before, so everything will be more true to us, you know?" Haechan said, looking at Mark who was giving him a glare. "Actually- it was Mark's idea." He sheepishly added.

"Oh! I remember we had a small home, I think I had a cat. I lived with both my parents and we got along quite well." Jisung said. "I just remember my dad to be honest, that's all." Chenle said. 

"Really? You haven't tried to get to know more?" Mark asked from where he was sitting on the couch. "If they would let me go that easily, I don't think it's worth remembering them." Chenle admitted, recieving an understanding nod from the people around him. 

"I had this garage with all kinds of instruments where my dad and I hung out." Mark spoke, smiling softly. 

"Yo! What are we talking about?" Jaemin's loud voice asked. He had red mark's blooming on his neck with his hair a mess. Renjun shot Jeno a worried glance, but he didn't seen to react at all.

"We're putting together our memories that we have left, wanna join?" Haechan answered, looking at him sceptically when he sat down as well.

"Oh, let's see... I remember my mom. I remember my dad. I remember my mom dying as well, and I remember the smell of alcohol and cigarettes." Jaemin said, looking up at the ceiling in deep thought. "What about you, Jeno?" He continued, eyeing the elder.

"Oh, uh- nothing much, really... I remember we had a blue house. I had a little brother and both parents, yeah- that's it." Jeno mumbled. Renjun stared at him for a little too long, catching everyone's attention.

"Well- I had a big sister that I got along with well. She sang to me." Haechan said, trying to change the tense mood that suddenly surrounded them.

"I remember my mom always helping me draw, I had a room with stars decorating it, and well- that's it." 

"Cool, let's write that down, okay?" Mark spoke.

"Jeno, hey. You can talk to me, you know?" Renjun said, walking up to Jeno who was quickly leaving the lounge. "No need, Renjun. I need to go though, uh- see you later." Jeno mumbled, pushing Renjun aside and speed-walking to the direction of the dorms.

He got to his dorm, falling down onto his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing them with his palms. "Not now, please." He mumbled under his breath, before he felt the familiar stinging in his eyes. "God- why now?" He mumbled, wiping his tears away rapidly. 

"Jeno, Jeno are you there?" Jeno heard after a series of knocks. He recognised the voice as Jaemin's. "No, I don't want to hook up right now, sorry. Please leave." Jeno weakly said, feeling tears starting to stain his cheeks. "No, let me in." Jaemin spoke, knocking louder this time. Jeno didn't respond, he just tried to hold in his sobs, biting down on his hand to keep himself quiet.

"Fuck- ugh." Jaemin mumbled, transforming into an ant and crawling under the door, turning back into himself when he was in Jeno's room. What he saw was downright heartbreaking. Jeno was curled up in a ball, shaking. He was biting onto his hand, sobbing with tears slipping out of his squeezed shut eyes.

"Oh- baby, what's... what's wrong?" Jaemin asked, walking up to the bed Jeno was laying on. He reached out a hesitant hand, but took it back immediately when he saw Jeno's eyes open. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry..." Jeno sobbed out, reaching towards Jaemin's shoulders and holding on the them. "What, why? Are you okay?" Jaemin stuttered out, holding on to Jeno with shaking hands and putting him on his lap. He sat against the hardboard with Jeno on his thighs, his arms wrapped around his torso.

"It's okay, pretty." Jaemin whispered, but Jeno's sobs only seemed to get louder. He was shaking.

"I-I killed them, Jaemin. I killed them." Jeno whispered in between his cries, you probably wouldn't be able to hear it at all, but since they were sitting so close to each other, Jaemin did.

"What?" Jaemin asked. "What did you say pretty? Tell me what's wrong." He whispered, hugging Jeno tighter. "Renjunie said he was worried, please tell me what's wrong."

He sounded like he was in pain, in pain for centuries already. And it was all coming out right that moment.

"I killed my mom, I killed my brother, I killed them, Jaemin." Jeno whispered and he felt Jaemin stop stroking his back soothingly. His grip loosening in general. 

"What?" Jaemin asked silently, hearing Jeno stutter out a response that wasn't really audible. His shirt was getting wet from Jeno's tears, where he was leaning on. "Jeno, what?" He asked again.

"I lost control." Jeno mumbled, his heart was beating erratically, Jaemin could feel it.

"How?" Jaemin asked, his palms were getting sweaty and he suddenly felt nervous to ask anymore questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha! you aren't getting anything about Jaemin yet.  
> thx for reading!


	12. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptions of death, so be warned.

Loud crashes could be heard in the old house. The sound of glass shattering on the floor, the sound of voices screaming were echoing though the home. Jeno recognised the voices as his mother and brother's, also hearing a hint of his father's gruff voice. He was sat on the floor of his bedroom, trying not to panic and ignore the chaos he could sense coming from the living room.

The house was old, kind of smelly. The floorboards were creaky, a few leaks around the house, a heater that didn't work. It was home, though. Jeno shared this house with his mother, father and little brother. Even as an eight year old, he knew his dad was different from the other ones he saw at school. They all wore friendly smiles on their faces, hugged their kids when picking them up, didn't reek of alcohol and cigarettes most of the time. Jeno knew he had it different. It didn't stop him from living as best as possibly could though.

His childhood was spent with forts being build in the forest across the street, playing with his brother until darkness arrived for as often as he could.

When he first discovered he could control the fire of his dads lighter, he remembered his mom's fond smile. Her eyes that seemed to radiate pure happiness. Jeno was only 4 back then, but he could clearly also remember his mom telling him; '"Don't tell daddy, okay? It's our secret, Jeno."

So he didn't, he didn't tell his dad, or his brother, or anyone for that matter. Not when he set the barbecue in the backyard on fire with his hands, not when he put the fire out, with his hands, by creating a bit of water. Not when he could make plants grow with just a thought. Not when he could create lighting with just a snap of his fingers, or when he would let gusts of wind surround him when he was on his own. He only ever told his mom, who always smiled at him in return, her eyes crinkling in a way that made Jeno smile as well.

Now, when he heard his dad's yells getting louder and his mom's cries getting more panicked; he only stared in front of him, at the grey wall of the room his brother and he shared. Tears were building up in his eyes, but he couldn't cry- daddy said boys couldn't cry. When he heard his 5 years old brother scream, a loud bang vibrating of the walls, he decided to stand up. His mom had always told them both, that when daddy's angry, they had to stay in their room with the door locked. It wasn't normal that his brother was out there, not with the crashes getting louder and louder and his mom's cries becoming more heartbreaking by the second.

Jeno didn't want to do it, you see. But the thought of what his dad might do was making him nauseous. He wasn't blind to the bruises his mother would carry on her skin after a night like this, he just chose to stay quiet after asking his mom once and seeing her tear up. Now, with his little brother there, his best friend, he had to see. He just had to see what actually went on at times like these.

Jeno carefully unlocked the bedroom door, glancing out but not seeing anything. It was a two-story house, so Jeno carefully stepped down the creaky old stairs and made his way to the living room. He saw his mom, tears in her eyes, in front of his little brother, shielding him. He saw his dad, his eyes red in anger, throwing a chair to the trying to shield themselves from his anger. 

"How could you raise such a thing! It's a monster, Sooyoung." His dad screamed, his voice roaring. "He's our son, Doyoon. He's just a little kid, what was i supposed to tell him?" His mom screamed in return, her voice breaking.

"He's not our son, it's a monster!" His dad screamed, walking up to the 2 people in front of him. "Don't do this, please. He's just a kid, it's not his fault." Sooyoung pleaded, holding Jeno's little brother behind her. "It's yours." Doyoon spoke.

Jeno could tell this wasn't like the other times, this wasn't like that. This was scarier, and he didn't know what to do. He saw his father pick up an empty bottle, something he had probably drank earlier. When he saw his dad swinging the bottle to his mom, he jumped from where he was hiding.

"Jeno, please. Go to your room." His mom pleaded, her eyes full of tears. He recognised bruises and cuts along her arms, his brother decorated with the same marks. This told Jeno it had been going on for longer than he would like to think. It was terrifying and he had no idea what to do, but before he knew it, he saw fire coming out of his hands. His father looked angry, even more than that. Something he couldn't quite describe. 

Something took over Jeno, his eyes flashing with anger, and he put his hand on the table next to him, setting it aflame. He didn't feel scared anymore. He saw his father's eyes dart away from him, looking around frantically around the room.

He was scared of him.

And something inside of Jeno, made him step forward. He held his hands out, seeing electric sparks fly out. It was empowering, seeing his father, who had done more bad than good, crumble in front of him. 

And then everything went white, electricity took over him like it had never before. His 8 years old body couldn't handle the amount of power that was strumming through his veins at that moment, it completely engulfed him, turning everything in a blur. Making his thoughts turn of completely, the only thing on his mind was to destroy.

Everything.

When he opened his eyes, his dad was gone, he glanced around the room to find both his brother and mom sitting against the wall. Jeno was about to run up to them,but he quickly saw his brother's terrified eyes looking at him in absolute fear. He saw how he was even more bruised now, there was blood on the floor, on the wall, everywhere. Jeno saw how he didn't move, how he was leaning against his mother's body. His breaths were weak, his eyes glassy.

"Mom!" Jeno yelped , running towards his mother. She wasn't dead, she kept her eyes on Jeno. When he sat in front of them both, tears were running down his face. "i'm sorry, mom." He whimpered, holding out a hand to try and stop the bleeding coming from her chest. "Oh god- I'm so sorry. I-I didn't-" Jeno sobbed, taking his brother's hand into his and seeing how his gaze turned hazy. "No- please- Don't go, I need you. No, please..."Jeno pleaded, his voice turning into loud sobs. His brother's eyes glazed over completely, his breathing halting. "No- please, Yejoon." Jeno sobbed, hearing a gurgle coming from his brother's throat before absolute nothingness. The power left in his body seemed to disappear, slumped against the wall.

"It's- okay... I-" His mother spoke, her voice soft and her breathing unstable. "No mom- please don't leave me..." ?Jeno sobbed, holding onto her arm tightly with his other hand still entwined with his brother's. "It-it's okay, snowflake." Sooyoung spoke. "You're- you... are so... special." Jeno's mother muttered before exhaling one last time and looking blankly into the dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading


	13. Thanks! I Hate It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been less active lately! Classes have started again and I just haven't had the time to write as much, sorry.

"Did Jeno tell you anything?" Renjun asked Jaemin when he walked into their dorm, a tired look in his eyes. "No, not really. He seemed pretty upset, tho." Jaemin mumbled, receiving an understanding nod from Renjun.

"I figured, his- his thoughts were loud, they were screaming. Did he really not say anything?" Renjun asked, Jaemin pursed his lips. "He said some stuff about his- his parents, it was pretty scary. He was really upset, talking nonsense."

"Like- what? What did he say?" Renjun asked, his eyes were wide, staring at Jaemin as he sat on his bed across from him. "Renjun, do you know something I don't?" 

"I will always know more then you do, Jaem. But- yeah, I did. Normally- his thoughts are, quiet, I can hardly hear them. But when... we were discussing our lives before, this. His thoughts were so _loud._ There was a lot of screaming, he was repeating the same words over and over again, too." Renjun mumbled. "I was worried, sorry for not taking care of it myself, I just figured he gets along better with you."

"Which words did he say?" Jaemin asked. "Uh- well- the words kill, and sorry. Just over and over again." Renjun answered. Jaemin opened his mouth, as if he were about to say something, before closing it again. 

"Renjun- I think Jeno might've fucked up." Jaemin mumbled, his eyes big, staring at Renjun who mirrored his look.

___

"Jen, hey- Can we, you know?" Jaemin asked, grabbing Jeno's arm in the hallway. "Your room." He quickly added, dragging the boy along by his bicep.

When they entered Jeno's dorm, it was messier then usual. Jaemin slammed Jeno to the door, hearing him grunt in response. "Sorry." He mumbled, pushing their lips together. They moved to Jeno's bed, Jaemin sat down and let Jeno sit on his lap, feeling him grind his ass against his crotch. 

"Jen, pretty... What did you mean by what you said yesterday?" Jaemin asked, pulling away from Jeno's lips. "Nothing really. I was messed up, sorry for- uh, freaking you out like that." Jeno mumbled, connected his lips to Jaemin's neck and licking the skin. "Really? I mean, when we killed timothy, you were pretty fucked up too, right?" Jaemin spoke, feeling Jeno stop moving his hips, his lips brushing his neck. "What do you mean, Jaemin? What do you want me to say? Want me to explain all the shit that happened to me as a child? I know you didn't have the greatest childhood either, dude."

"Jen, what are your powers?" Jaemin asked, pushing Jeno away from him to look in his eyes. He saw Jeno had tears in his eyes, but blinked them away quickly. "Can we please just fuck? Isn't that what this is?" Jeno asked, leaning in to Jaemin's neck again. "No, no Jen. That dream I told you about, was that... real? Are you-"

"Please stop, Jaemin. Can we just make out, now." Jeno mumbled. "No, Jeno. Tell me." Jaemin spoke, letting the boy's waist go. "You already know. Now stop asking, please." Jeno mumbled.

"So it wasn't a dream, huh?" Jaemin mumbled, pushing Jeno off his lap and standing up. "Please don't tell Renjun I told you... He will skin me alive." Jeno whispered, seeing Jaemin pace around the room nervously. "That means... You are the most powerful person this school, I almost died and there might be an angry lady after us." Jaemin spoke, turning to Jeno who sat on his bed, fear shimmering in his eyes.

"Please, please... Jaemin, don't tell anyone about my powers." Jeno pleaded, watching Jaemin pace around the room. "What kind of powers do you have exactly?" Jaemin asked, eyeing the boy curiously." He saw Jeno think for a bit, opening his mouth and closing it right afterwards, before speaking up. "I can control fire, water, lightning, wind and plants." Jeno whispered.

"Oh my god, Jen! You don't know how big that is! It's like- That one superhero who roamed the world a few years ago, but lost her powers. You are- even more than that, Jen!"

"I really can't tell if you are terrified of me now or just extremely excited." Jeno whispered, worry laced in his tone. "Why would I be scared of you, Jen? This is- wow!" Jaemin yelled out, seeing Jeno stand up and shush him. "Please don't tell anyone, Jaem." Jeno pleaded, Jaemin smiled in reply.

That night, they went to the woods again. They made out, again. May have given each other a hand job at one point, the usual. Jeno wasn't scared anymore, Jaemin wasn't either.

Life was good.


	14. T Stands For Trauma

Jeno laid in his mother's arms for what seemed like ages, never letting go of his brother's hand. Flashlights shined in his face, men in suits appearing around him. They were talking, Jeno didn't understand what about. They came closer and pulled Jeno away from his family, holding him down to the floor when he struggled against them.

When he woke up, he saw a bright white light. Initially, he thought he had died. This looked a lot like what his mother had described death to look like. But then- he realised he laid on a metal bad, chained to it. Pulling on the chains made his wrists hurt, and he soon realised the light was nothing but a cheap light bulb hanging from the ceiling. 

He saw the walls around him, they were grey, looked uninviting. It looked like a small room, nothing but him in the middle of the room. He spotted an iron door, with someone looking through the glass at the top. His eyes widened, and he struggled against the chains holding him down. He felt weak, as if he hadn't eaten anything in weeks. 

"Hello, Jeno. We are here to help you. My name is mr. Wong, I'm the principal of this school. This school is designed for people like you, special beings. Now- stop struggling against the chains, we will have to give you more of this." The man had said, pointing to a man next to him holding sedatives. He had walked into the room, stopping next to Jeno. "Were am I? Were is my mom?" Jeno asked, his voice was weak and his throat felt dry. "You are in Seoul, AMB, is what we call ourselves. You are peculiar, Jeno, you belong here."Mr. Wong spoke. "If you behave, we will let you go to your room. Goodbye, for now." The man said, glancing at the person beside him and pointing at Jeno's chains briefly before turning around and leaving around. The person checked all his chains, tightening them before saying; "Good luck." and leaving the room as well.

Jeno was left alone.

___

"But why won't you ever suck me of instead?" Jeno said loudly, seeing Jaemin roll his eyes.

Being fuckbuddies was easy, for the most part. They would just text each other (mostly Jaemin), or drag each other to a secluded area to do god knows what (mostly Jaemin). It got annoying sometimes, though. Like now, when Jaemin texted Jeno, something like 'can i come over im horny' so Jeno allowed him to do so, like always.

But Jaemin just refused to do anything to Jeno except for fucking him. It was 'too gay' or 'too weird'

"You do realise nothing about this is even remotely straight, right?" Jeno asked. He sat on his bed, the younger sitting at his desk. He looked annoyed, too.

"This is not gay, Jen. Don't make it weird." Jaemin grumbled, his eyebrows furrowed. Jeno just sighed. "I'm not letting you fuck me and I'm not gonna suck you off, Jaem." Jeno said, hearing Jaemin sigh loudly.

"Fine! I'll just go to someone else then!" Jaemin stood up and picked up his phone, tapping on the screen. "Fine! I'll go shower then, fuck you, Jaem." Jeno grumbled, standing up and going to his bathroom. He stripped himself of his clothes, picking up a towel and turning the water on.

When stood in the shower, he heard the door open. "Leave me alone, Jaem. Go to- I don't know... Samantha." Jaemin didn't though, he took his clothes of as well before joining Jeno in the shower. "Jaemin, I'm not in the mood, leave." He said, seeing Jaemin eye him. 

"I wanna try something..." He mumbled, before sinking to his knees and turning Jeno to face the shower wall so he faced his ass. "Wha- _Oh_ _god_ , Jaem." Jeno spoke, his voice turning into a whine when he felt Jaemin's tongue circling his rim. "What the fuck do you think you-you're doing?" He spoke, his voice turning not a whimper when he felt Jaemin's tongue push forward. 

Jaemin hummed, pushing his face forward and spreading Jeno's cheeks, seemingly becoming more excited. He licked around Jeno's hole, pushing his face forward to push his tongue in more persistently. "Jaem- _please_..." Jeno whined, Jaemin became aware of Jeno's high-pitched whines and his hips pushing back against him, his cock hanging heavy in between his legs. 

"What do you want me to do, baby?" Jaemin asked, blowing air on the elder's hole and seeing it twitch. 

" _Ah_ , I-I don't know. Do something, I don't care." Jeno whined, moaning when he felt Jaemin suck his rim. 

"Such a good boy for me, Jen." He muttered, turning Jeno around so his back was against the shower wall, he stroked his cock a few times, tugging on it lightly before sticking his tongue out and licking the tip. He heard Jeno almost mewl above him, which encouraged him to continue. 

He licked Jeno's shaft before putting his lips around the tip, still holding the base with his hand and tasting the salty precum in his mouth. His other hand had moved to Jeno's ass, pushing him forward. Jeno moaned loudly when Jaemin took more of him into his mouth, still swirling his tongue around it. He started to bob his head slowly, taking more and more of him.

Jaemin moved the hand he had on Jeno's ass to his hole, slipping in a finger and hearing Jeno let out an obscene sound. His hips jutted forward, making Jaemin gag slightly, but it only seemed to spur Jaemin on more. His own hand moved to stroke his cock, taking more of Jeno and bobbing his head faster. The taste of Jeno was heavy on Jaemin's tongue, making his thoughts hazy.

Jeno was babbling nonsense above him, his voice high and whiny. Jaemin added another finger to Jeno's hole while pulling of his cock to stroke it at a fast pace. "Jaem- I'm gonna..." Jeno mumbled, his hips pushing forward and backwards, seemingly confused as to which pleasure he should chase. 

"Cum for me, Jen. C'mon, you got this. So pretty, baby." Jaemin said, twisting his fingers inside of the elder and seeing him jolt forward. He let out a loud mewl before his orgasm consumed him, letting him see white. He came in white spurts, some getting on Jaemin's face and in his haze, he was about to apologise before he saw Jaemin's own pace pick up, his face contorting beautifully and letting out a loud groan. 

Jaemin stood up, his breath still heavy and uneven to look Jeno in the eyes. "Don't kiss me, I just had your butt in my mouth." Jaemin warned in a soft voice when Jeno leaned in. Jeno just smiled, shaking his head before connecting their lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! How are you liking this book so far?


	15. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a brief mention of a blade and blood in this chapter, so a possible trigger warning.

"Hey Jeno." Jaemin spoke. They were laying in Jeno's bed after- that. Jeno had asked Jaemin to stay, so he did. They were laying next to each other, not cuddling, Jaemin thought that was weird. He had been staring at the ceiling for a while, Jeno tapping on his phone next to him. When he heard the elder hum in response, he continued. 

"Can we go down the cliff some day?" He asked, briefly watching Jeno stop doing whatever he was on his phone. 

"No." He muttered, putting the phone away and fixating on a spot on the ceiling.

"But why tho?" Jaemin asked, turning on his side to stare at the boy. "You've got crazy powers, you can kill anyone in an instant. It won't be dangerous." He continued.

"If I kill anyone there, the whole village will figure out what we are and we will be kicked out of this school. The whole world will figure out and we will all die a painful death." Jeno spoke.

"All the more reason to do so, right?"

Jeno sighed, looking at Jaemin with a tired gaze. "No, just- no." He muttered.

"I will go on my own then." Jaemin said, a smile taking over his features. Silence fell over the room, Jaemin still smiling knowingly while Jeno seemed lost in his thoughts.

"We will have to take out your tracker, I don't want robots barbecuing you." Jeno muttered, seeing Jaemin grin. 

_Oh the power he has over Jeno._

"Cool, when?" Jaemin asked. "When will we get my tracker out."

"We need Haechan for that, don't want you bleeding to death." Jeno spoke, seeing Jaemin's smile falter. 

"No, he's not touching me." He said. 

"Then you won't go to the village, simple." Jeno said, seeing Jaemin huff. "He already did, though. Your dream- the blue light was him."

"Fine, then do it now. I want to go tonight." Jaemin huffed.

"Then you'll have to get out of my bed, Jaem." Jeno muttered. 

"No, I like it here. It's warm." The younger said, and there that feeling was again. That warm feeling, spreading all though Jeno's body. It was annoying, definitely so when Jaemin scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Jeno, making him feel fireworks exploding in his stomach.

"You're heart is beating so fast." Jaemin muttered, pulling Jeno closer so his head was resting against his chest, locking him in his arms. "Just- hot in here." He squeaked, hearing Jaemin chuckle.

___

Getting Jaemin into Haechan's room was relatively easy, surprisingly. Jeno had texted Haechan a vague message, trying not to share their plans. 

"So were going to cut his tracker out? That's all?" Haechan asked after letting the 2 in his room with a warm smile. 

"You know about the tracker too?" Jaemin asked, failing to hide his annoyance. "It's great to see you awake, in here." Haechan said, seeing Jaemin huff. "And yeah, most of us do. It was only a matter of time before people were starting to see similarities in the scars on their arms." Haechan mumbled, pointing to a chair in the room where Jaemin could sit on.

"Why did it take me so long to find out?" Jaemin mumbled. "Because you surround yourself by idiots, it wears of sometimes." Haechan spoke, picking up a fancy looking blade from Mark's desk across the room.

"Will it hurt?" Jaemin asked in a small voice. 

"Not at all." Haechan mumbled before sticking the blade into Jaemin's skin. He let out a scream, feeling the blade dragging across his skin. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt something being dragged out of his arm. 

"All done, big baby." Haechan hummed. "You're so noisy."

Jaemin opened his eyes, seeing a barely noticeable scar and Haechan holding a small metallic device the size of the nail on his pink. "Shut up." He mumbled.

"I'll take it with me, it will be destroyed." Haechan said, patting Jeno on the shoulder and glancing at Jaemin who still sat on the chair, his face pale. "Now get out, I need a nap."

Jeno smiled and nodded, walking towards Jaemin and grabbing his arm to pull him out of the room. "Thanks, Haechan. See you tomorrow." Jeno said before slamming the door closed behind him.

___

This was epic. Well- It was going to be. Standing on the edge of the cliff, looking over the village beneath them felt enticing. The thought that- They were going to be there, roaming the dark streets below was amazing. Jaemin and Jeno stood there, a wicked glint of excitement in their eyes.

"How are we going to get down there?" Jaemin asked, glancing at Jeno beside him. "There's supposed to be a path of some kind over there." Jeno mumbled, pointing vaguely to an area on their right. 

"You've done this before?" Jaemin asked.

"Long time ago." Jeno mumbled. "Be careful, don't want you tripping on a stick or something." He continued when they stood before something vaguely resembling a path downwards. 

"Who do you think I am? Some idiots who trips- Ah!" Jaemin grumbled, stepping onto the path and- tripping over his own feet, falling down. 

"You fucking dumbass! are you okay?" Jeno yelled out, picking up his steps. "Yeah, m'fine. Dude, this is so cool." Jaemin answered, standing up and looking around with an excited grin on his face. 

"What do you see?" Jeno asked, catching up to where Jaemin was standing. 

"People, houses, stores." Jaemin mumbled, getting on his feet quickly and stepping towards a group of young looking people, around their age. Jeno grabbed his arm before he could do so, though, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't talk to them, it's not safe." Jeno whispered, pulling the younger towards him. "You really aren't going to get far if you're going to live in fear, let me go." Jaemin mumbled, glaring at Jeno and pulling away from him. "Wait-" Jeno tried, but Jaemin was already walking up to the group.

"You know- I'm from around here. Just passing by." Jeno heard Jaemin say, walking up to him. "Oh, this is my friend, I'm here with him." He said, making the people smile. They really had to be close to their age. 2 boys and 2 girls, judging by the bottles on the floor and in their hands, they were drinking. Probably so their parents wouldn't know, why else would they drink outside at night?

"Cool, man. If you want something to drink or eat, there's a night shop around the corner, there prices are cheap." One of the girls said. 

"Cool, thanks. See you around, maybe?" Jaemin said, winking at the girl and pulling Jeno away with him. 

"You can't just go around talking to anyone you see." Jeno grumbled. 

"Don't be so fucking scared all the time, were here now, let's enjoy it, okay?" The younger said, walking forwards with big, confident steps.

The homes in the village were all made of wood, they were relatively small. Not many people were around, the streets empty. A streetlight flickered in the distance and Jaemin could make out a bigger building, the words 'night shop' written on a chalkboard in front of the big window.

"Look, Jen. Let's go to the store." Jaemin said, looking at Jeno with an excited grin. He looked happy, and that made Jeno smile too, not that he would admit that.

"We don't have any money, Jaem." Jeno said in a soft voice, seeing him pout. 

"We can look around." He spoke, grabbing Jeno's hand and pulling the elder with him. Jeno felt that again, that damn feeling. It made his thoughts disappear, and when he thought about what it was, his skin burned. 

Jaemin opened the door tot he door, smiling at the old lady sitting behind the register and he quickly let go of Jeno's hand. 

"Hello, please look around and ask any questions you may have." The old lady said, her voice sounded gruff, like she had been screaming. The smile she sent their way made the unpleasant feelings disappear, though.

"Thank you, we will." Jeno said, glancing around the store. It was small, bigger than the other buildings in the village though. The walls were made of wood with posters decorating it. They looked old, the colours having faded. There were a few racks around the room with various products standing on them. A single fridge which contained cooled drinks and a few empty vases in the corner, seemingly hand made. 

When Jeno looked besides him, he saw Jaemin was already in front of a rack with fancy bottles and cans.

Alcohol.

"Jaemin, that's illegal." Jeno mumbled, quickly joining the younger.

"Don't be boring, Jeno." Jaemin answered, scanning the bottles in front of him with big eyes.

"Jeno?" The old lady asked behind them, when said boy turned around in shock, she was staring right at him with big eyes. "Jeno?" She spoke again.

"Sorry?" he asked politely.

"You're the boy, the boy that burned his house down so many years ago." The lady spoke, looking at him in disbelief. Jeno gulped.

"Jaemin, I think we should leave." Jeno mumbled, grabbing the younger's arm.

"I only know of one Jeno, and you look just like the kid." The lady murmured. "Take anything you need, please leave the store, please." She added, her eyes were wide, her mouth agape so the wrinkled on her forehead were more prominent.

She was scared.

Jeno mumbled out a quick apology, grabbing into Jaemin blindly. They stumbled out of the store, and when Jeno looked at Jaemin he held 2 big bottles in his arms.

Of course.

"Calm down Jen. Let's enjoy this." He spoke when Jeno just stared at him. "C'mon." He whispered, handing on of the bottles to Jeno and holding his hand with the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	16. How To Be A Failure (A Guide)

The world buzzed around them, spinning in circles. Jaemin had dragged the elder back up the cliff, seeing how freaked out he was. Then they may have opened one of the bottles, sitting in the hut on the dirty mattress. The rest turned into a blur quickly. When the second bottle was opened, Jeno had asked to go back to the dorms (he was cold) and so they did.

They stumbled back into the building, slurred laughter echoing off the walls.

"Shh!" Jaemin shushed Jeno loudly, giggling right afterwards. They were stumbling up the stairs by now, laughing obnoxiously and then they were suddenly in Jeno's bed. Jeno pushed Jaemin down onto the mattress, sitting on top of his thighs before leaning in to connect their lips. 

"Jaeminie..." He whined, starting to grind his hips down onto Jaemin's crotch.

"What is it, pretty?" Jaemin slurred, pulling away from Jeno's lips and caressing his sides soothingly.

"I have to-to tell you something..." Jeno mumbled, breaking out in giggles. Seeing how Jaemin smiled up at him, made him feel even hotter.

Jaemin hummed in response, letting his hands settle on Jeno's hips.

"I-I..." Jeno started, kissing Jaemin's lips again and sucking on them softly. Jaemin groaned, but got his attention back quickly when Jeno started whining above him. "I can't tell you." He whispered, pouting.

"You can baby, just- just trust me." Jaemin whispered, sliding his hands across Jeno's chest.

Jeno giggled, his eyes turning into small crescents. He grinned widely, moving his pointer finger on Jaemin's jaw, seeing how he smiled back at him.

"I'm not straight." Jeno giggled, and he felt Jaemin's hands pause, his smile faltering momentarily. "Is that okay?" He added, pouting again.

Jaemin didn't answer at first, kept looking at him blankly. Before he broke out in a bright smile.

"Of course baby." He said, pulling Jeno's shirt off for him. "Of course."

Jeno smiled again, giggling before leaning forward to connect their lips again. "Want you to fuck me." He gasped against the younger's lips, feeling his chest tense up beneath his fingertips.

"I'd like that baby." Jaemin whispered back, breaking out in a goofy smile right afterwards. Jeno had started to rut against his thighs, creating delicious friction.

"Can I ride you?" Jeno asked, pulling away from Jaemin's lips to lean over to his nightstand. In the first weeks of them- doing this. Jaemin had made it a point to have enough lube in each of their rooms. Afraid to run out.

"Yea- yeah, sure. That'd be... _wow_..." Jaemin replied, following Jeno with his eyes. When Jeno was leaning away, he pulled off his own shirt.

Jeno sat down again, right on Jaemin's dick and looked at him for a few seconds, dazed. 

"Do I need to prep you, pretty?" Jaemin asked, reaching for the lube bottle Jeno held tightly in his hands, but he pulled it away before he could grasp it.

"No, I'll do it myself." Jeno murmured, giggling adorably afterwards. Jaemin's eyes seemed to lit up at that, nodding expectantly.

Jeno moved off the younger's lap, taking off his pants and underwear and gesturing for him to do the same. He sat down again, the skin-on-skin contact giving him goosebumps and making a cold shiver run of his spine.

"Smells like grapes. Why does it smell like grapes?" Jeno mumbled when he opened the bottle, putting a generous amount on his fingers before reaching backwards to his entrance. He whined lowly as he circled his rim, pushing his first finger in.

"Fuck- your so pretty Jeno." Jaemin whispered, biting his lip with his eyes hooded.

"You-you're not too bad yourself." Jeno stuttered. The position he was in was awkward, he couldn't push his fingers in his hole the way his would like to, but the way Jaemin was looking at him so _longingly_ made it all worth it. " _Oh_ \- Jaem!" He whimpered as he slid a second finger in, stretching himself.

"Doing so well, Jen. So pretty for me, getting yourself ready for me." Jaemin murmured, stroking his waist. 

Jeno moaned lowly in response, adding a final and third finger. He was now steadily pushing his fingers in, his head thrown back with soft whimpers falling from his parted lips. "Jaemin, _Jaemin_. Need you in me, please." He whimpered, glancing at the latter with his eyes glazed over in lust. 

Jaemin didn't look any better; his mouth agape and eyes glossy, cheeks red and chest heaving.

"I'm right here baby, take your time." Jaemin whispered, seeing how Jeno leaned forward on shaky legs and grabbing Jaemin's cock in his hands. He stroked his cock messily, not fully reaching it before putting the tip to his rim. it was already hard, he registered.

"Baby, condom." Jaemin reminded him, grabbing onto Jeno's hips to keep him from dropping down.

"Don't care." Jeno slurred, pushing Jaemin's hands away from him to push himself down onto his cock. Jaemin didn't even have the brains to think much about it. It felt so different like this, more intimate. Jaemin moaned when he felt Jeno sit down completely, warmth surrounding him. Pleasure was rolling off the walls in waves, making the boys' thoughts hazy.

"Baby, you're so beautiful." Jaemin said, reaching out his hand to twist Jeno's nipple, seeing how his back arched beautifully. "You're mine, Jen." He whispered.

Jeno's thighs shook, working faster and faster to work himself on Jaemin's dick. It felt intoxicating, how the pleasure was so overwhelming and yet not enough, not enough to make him scream. When the frustration got clearer, Jeno started to whine loudly, grabbing towards Jaemin beneath him as he shook. 

"I got you baby." Jaemin said, tapping Jeno's thigh so he would stop moving, turning them around afterwards so he could fuck Jeno how he knew he liked it. "My pretty baby, do you feel good?" He groaned.

"Yes-yes! So good, please harder. Make me cum." Jeno rambled, his voice coming out broken. He laid on the mattress, Jaemin fucking him hard and fast while looking into his eyes. The sound of skin slapping against each other was clear in the room, whimpers and moans filling up the void.

" _Ah_ \- Please! Do that again." Jeno yelped, he saw how Jaemin smirked, slamming his hips forward to hit that spot again. "I'm gonna cum!" He screamed.

Jaemin held his hands, intertwining their fingers and leaning forward to connect his lips to Jeno's neck, murmuring sweet praises. Jeno's cock leaned on his stomach, a small pool of precum pooling around his navel. He let out another guttural moan, his dick twitching before he saw stars clouding his vision. He registered another loud moan coming from Jaemin, feeling him paint his walls and collapse on top of his body afterwards. Jaemin rolled off him, hugging him tight, too drunk and tired to care about anything else but the other.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, sticky and dirty. Probably going to regret their decisions tomorrow. Jaemin placed a kiss on the corner of Jeno's lips. 

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading lovelies


	17. So?

_"Jeno, baby. Come here for a second." Jaemin called from across the corridor. He had a big smile on his face and was surrounded by his friends. "Guys, this is my boyfriend." He said when Jeno stood next to him, swinging an arm around his waist to pull him close._

_"This is Jeno? Damn, Jeno- He's talked a lot about you." Johnny laughed, patting Jaemin's shoulder. "He won't shut up."_

_"Nice to meet you Jeno, Jaemin's a lucky guy." Irene spoke, smiling at the pair. Jaemin smiled proudly, his eyes shining as he kissed Jeno sweetly, pecking his nose lightly afterwards. His friends roared with excitement._

_"God- Love you so much Jeno." Jaemin whispered, pecking all over Jeno's face. "I love you. I'm so happy we're together now." He added._

_They walked into the dining hall, Jaemin still smiling proudly with his arm around Jeno's waist._

_"Jeno?" Jaemin asked suddenly, looking at him quizzically. "Jeno, wake up." He added. "Jeno? Come on."_

Jeno woke up with a warm feeling, it quickly crashing down when he saw Jaemin looking at him with an annoyed glint in his eyes. A wave of _headache_ hit him, pulsing in his head.

"Come on, get up. We're late for maths." Jaemin grumbled, throwing on a shirt he found on the floor. He had already put on his pants, seemingly showered as well. 

"Nope, nope. Not doing that today." Jeno groaned, turning around to push his face in his pillow.

"Jen, you gotta get up. We're already late." Jaemin spoke, pulling on Jeno's arm sticking out the bed.

"Then why bother? We're already late." Jeno said, his voice muffled by the pillow, he pulled the blanket up so it covered his head. 

"Fine! Then stay, you're not my responsibility. I'm leaving." Jaemin grumbled. Jeno heard him shuffling around for a bit before the door slammed closed. 

_What the fuck was that dream?_

___

"Why are you always laughing so much?" Jisung inquired, looking at Mark with confusion.

"Cuz it's funny." Mark replied, grinning. 

"It's really not." Haechan mumbled while looking at Mark. "It's cuz he doesn't know what humour is, Jisungie." He added, averting his gaze to Jisung sitting next to Mark. The youngest just nodded in understanding. 

Haechan, Mark, Renjun, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung sat in the arcade. Haechan said it would be a good spot to meet up, looking at the situation now, it really wasn't. Bright lights flashed across the room, loud music coming from the variation of speakers and kids were yelling around them.

"All I'm saying is, schools are basically just infestations of tiny humans." Haechan spoke, Mark laughed next to him. "It's not meant to be funny, Mark. It's a real concern." He added, glancing at the boy.

"I thought it was." The elder laughed.

"You don't count, You started laughing in the middle of a memorial because you thought of a meme." Haechan replied.

"Guys, can we please stop talking about child infestations or Mark's lack of humour, we have work to do." Jaemin spoke, gruff.

"Where's Jeno though? He should be here." Jisung mumbled, turning around to look around the room. 

"He had a hard time getting up this morning, I don't think he's coming." Jaemin replied. the group in front of him looked at him with shocked gazes, and Jaemin opened his eyes in realisation. "You know, cuz- uhm- he texted me. Not that that happens often, it really doesn't-" Jaemin rambled, getting cut of by Haechan.

"Yeah yeah, we get it Jaemin." He spoke, opening his notes and looking at the people in front of him expectantly. "Let's get to work."

___

"Dude, the others want to meet up at the cafe on campus later, wanna- are you still sleeping?" Jaemin spoke when he barged into Jeno's dorm, walking to his bed to sit on it when he saw a lump still laying under the blankets, resembling Jeno's body.

"No, I'm meditating. Learn the difference." Jeno groaned from beneath his blankets. "What're you doing here?" He added.

Jaemin scoffed. "I- to ask you if you want to come with me...us" He replied. "Sucks you can't get rid of the hangover." 

"Sadly, I can't transform into a brainless creature and magically go back to myself for my fucking headache to be gone." Jeno grumbled, hearing Jaemin hum. 

"Drink some water, we're going to the cafe later, okay?" Jaemin spoke, pulling the sheets of Jeno. He whined loudly in response, throwing his limbs around in protest. He pulled Jeno up so he could sit against the hardboard, pushing a glass of water against his lips and whispering the word 'drink'.

"Did I- say anything yesterday?"Jeno asked after he gulped the fluid down, eyeing Jaemin nervously. 

"I just remember some vague shit about what you said." Jaemin mumbled, leaning forward to peck Jeno's lips softly. "Is there something I should remember?" He added, sitting next to Jeno.

"Uh, yeah- maybe. I don't know if it would be smart to tell you, to be honest." Jeno spoke, glancing at Jaemin.

He smiled. "You can tell me Jen, I won't get angry." He replied, taking Jeno's hand in his hesitantly to entwine their fingers. Jeno flushed, staring at their hands and swallowing thickly afterwards, he felt his stomach twisting. "Tell me what's wrong." 

Jeno stared into his eyes for a few seconds, he took a deep breath. "I-" He started, but his words got cut off by the lump in his throat. 

"Are you okay baby?" Jaemin asked, Jeno turned red.

"Please don't hate me." He whispered, tightening his grip on Jaemin's hand. Jaemin had a worried look in his eyes. Jeno was well aware of this potentially ruining their relationship forever. He knew Jaemin was homophobic, he knew he bullied the gay kids in school brave enough to come out when he thought Jeno wasn't around. It was terrifying, _overwhelming_. But Jeno had been lying for so long, to himself and everyone around him. It wasn't fair to anyone.

"I'm gay." Jeno whispered, looking at his lap. He heard Jaemin exhale next to him, _relieved_?

"That's it? I though you were dying Jen." The younger exclaimed. When Jeno looked back at him, his eyebrows weren't furrowed, no scowl on his face, no _disgust_. 

"You don't mind?" Jeno sputtered.

"No, well- as long as you're not crushing on me or anything." He laughed. A pained smile appeared on Jeno's face, Jaemin didn't seem to notice. He leaned forward to push their lips together. This was something they had gotten used to, kissing, being close. It felt different now, though. More passionate. Jeno decided then he wasn't going to let his feelings get to him. He just couldn't ruin- _this_. It was too special for the both of them.

Jaemin was going to come around, one day. Jeno wasn't going to talk about how he woke up during the night with Jaemin holding on to him like he was the most important thing in the world, not about how he remembered Jaemin holding his hands yesterday. Not what he heard him say right before he dozed off. the faint 'I love you' still ringing in his ears, making him dizzy.

He wasn't going to let it get to him. 

Things were getting heated quickly, as usual. Jeno had ended up in Jaemin's lap, his headache long gone while he was grinding down on Jaemin lap. He was sucking marks on Jaemin's neck with his hands in his hair, tugging on the strands lightly. 

Their shirts ended up on the floor, their pants unzipped with Jaemin's hand in Jeno's underwear. That was until Jaemin's phone rang. He groaned in Jeno's mouth, but didn't stop kissing him. A few minutes later, Jeno's phone rang and he pulled away to look at the screen. Jaemin whined lowly in response.

"It's Renjun." He said, tapping the screen and putting the phone to his ear. "Oh right, sorry we- I forgot. I'll be there." He spoke, Jaemin heard Renjun speaking, he sounded annoyed. "Yeah, he's here too, we'll be there soon." Jeno spoke, ending the call and looking at Jaemin.

"We forgot about the cafe thing. We need to go." He spoke, getting off the bed and putting a shirt on. Jaemin groaned, cursing as he cut of the bed. Putting on a shirt as well.

"Come on." Jeno said, pulling Jaemin along with him, both disappointed.


	18. Where's My Epic Background Music?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicy.

Donghyuck wasn't stupid, he wasn't dense, even though others might disagree on that. He thought of himself as smart and attentive. He payed attention to his surroundings well, nothing going past him without him noticing first. He wasn't as dumb as people made him out to be.

It all started when he got out of the school gates, roaming the woods surrounding campus when he heard moans coming from a distance. He had found the gate in the first few weeks of him enrolling, it was a thing he used often now. Now- This could have been anyone smart enough to find the gate, he knew of more popular kids messing around outside campus. The thing is though, these moans were both male. In a homophobic school, this was quite something. 

It became clearer, though, when he heard Jaemin and Renjun arguing as he walked past their dorm. Not that he was listening (they were just speaking very loudly), but Donghyuck could definitely make out the words 'Jeno' 'outside' and 'woods'. He picked up on a few other things along the way. Initially, he had thought Renjun and Jaemin were the ones in the woods. It only made sense. Then he noticed how Jaemin gave Renjun the silent treatment for a while, but his secretive behaviour didn't change. When he went to the woods another time, he saw Jaemin standing above the cliff, an unknown boy standing next to him. His theories about Jaemin hooking up with another man were confirmed that night, so he quickly ran back to his dorm.

Renjun, exasperated, had told him one night about how Jaemin sneaked out the school at night. Haechan, clearly remembering Jaemin's activities, urged Renjun to keep talking. Then, during some boring maths class he was attending, Jaemin asked to go to the bathroom (not new, coming from him) but what made it strange was how Jeno needed to go to the bathroom only a few minutes later. 

Haechan started paying attention to the both of them more from that point on (he definitely wasn't obsessed, just observant). He started picking up on some small things, like how Jeno and Jaemin would skip the same classes. Sneak out to places they thought no one could see them and walk out flushed afterwards. _Kinky fuckers._

Haechan really wasn't stupid. 

He'd heard them, walking past his dorm yesterday. Laughing loudly and talking about something Haechan couldn't quite understand. He heard them that night, groaning as he walked past Jeno's dorm (not his proudest moment of clarity).

Now, as both suspects of Haechan's personal investigation, arrived late together. Jaemin's neck was flushed, light marks decorating it. When he glanced at Jeno, he saw the same. His hair was messy as well, like someone had been pulling at it. His eyes widened, however, when he saw Jaemin's shirt on Jeno's body. He knew that shirt, a black one with a strange logo on it. Jaemin wore it often.

 _Dirty bastards_. 

When they went to the pool table, both boys were giggling to each other, whispering things Haechan didn't want to think to much about. Jaemin and Jeno went to the bathroom together soon after. Haechan didn't have to think hard to know what they were up to. The grip Jaemin had on Jeno's waist the entire time was enough. His theories were confirmed.

The popular homophobe got himself a boyfriend. 

But what now?

"Are you okay Hyuck?" Renjun asked, glancing over at Haechan from where he sat. "You're turning red." He added.

"Yeah, fine." He mumbled, sending a weak smile in Renjun's direction. "No- wait, never mind, can I talk to you for a sec?" He added meekly. 

"Outside?" Renjun asked, already walking towards the exit, he saw Haechan nod.

"What did you-" Renjun started when they sat on a bench near the cafe, a big tree covering them from the sunlight.

"Did you know? About Jaemin?" He cut off, his eyes were big, curious. Renjun spluttered for a second, looking away from Haechan's eyes frantically. "Ah, I already have my answer then." Haechan added.

"Please, please don't tell anyone." Renjun admitted, seeing Haechan look at him with confusion. 

"Why? If I can find out, the whole school can." Haechan spoke. "They ain't slick." 

"I know... Just- Jaemin doesn't do well with any of this. He might- nevermind." Renjun muttered, glancing around them to see if anyone was listening in. Haechan made a noise of understanding, nodding affirmatively. 

"I won't tell anyone, Renjun. You can trust me." Haechan spoke lowly, smiling afterwards. 

___

"We should've just stayed at your dorm if we were going to be doing this the whole time." Jaemin laughed. Jeno kissed his lips softly. The cubicle they were in was small, it didn't smell nice either. Jaemin was pushed against him steadily, chest to chest. 

"Yeah." Jeno breathed, feeling how Jaemin sucked on his collarbones. "Wanna go back?" He added. Jaemin laughed again, looking up at the elder with a smile. Jeno felt his stomach contort with excitement again, his cheeks heating up. 

"We should get back to the cafe, we've been in here for ages." Jaemin mumbled, pecking Jeno's nose lightly. He giggled, pushing Jaemin away from him, to open the door. After cleaning up their appearance, they entered the cafe again. Jisung was talking excitedly about something, noodles? They sat down. 

"Whoa, you're still here? I thought you bailed." Chenle spoke, staring at the two in shock.

"Yeah, what did you do in there?" Mark asked curiously. 

"Monopoly." Jaemin muttered, sipping from his drink that had now turned cold. 


	19. An Idiot In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to go down

Turns out hiding your feelings for someone you like isn't as easy as Jeno thought. Perhaps, they were becoming even more unbearable. Jeno turned red as soon as Jaemin even looked at him, the butterflies in his belly becoming ecstatic. It was annoying, how Jeno's heartbeat went in overdrive anytime he was close to the younger. 

It also really didn't help that Jaemin had been turning more affectionate by the second. Holding his hand (not in public though, that's still weird), staying over more to cuddle all night long, calling him 'baby' or 'pretty' more often. It all made Jeno's stomach erupt in annoying butterflies. 

"Baby, move." Jaemin groaned. "You are crushing me." He added, hitting Jeno's sides softly. The elder was laying on top of him, in Jaemin's bed. Renjun was hanging out with Haechan. They had fallen in bed together, but Jaemin had started to suffer under Jeno's weight. The elder whined, but rolled of anyways without any further protesting. "Can we make out or something?" Jaemin asked, tone lazy. "This shit's boring."

Jeno spluttered at that. "I'd rather just cuddle to be honest." He squeaked, Jaemin laughed loudly.

"Sure baby, come here." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around Jeno's torso to pull him close. Jeno felt him kiss his head softly as he leaned in close. 

"You smell nice." Jeno mumbled, his voice was muffled by Jaemin's chest. Jaemin giggled, Jeno felt warm.

___

"Good morning class." The teacher mumbled as he walked into the class. History- it sucked. It was basically a boring class they had 3 times a week about things from a world they didn't quite understand. Jaemin could already feel his eyelids drooping as the man started talking in a monotone voice about... whatever he was talking about. 

"Class, I have a little announcement today." The man spoke. Jaemin shot up from his desk because of his suddenly loud tone of voice. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and noticed only 10 minutes were left. He had fallen asleep again. Mr. Daniels seemed serious, looking over the class with his strong gaze. "There have been reports of movement in the hallways at night and even outside." He spoke, the class gasping in shock. "As you know, this is extremely prohibited, as you can read in the school's guidelines." He added, Jaemin was suddenly wide awake, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "We know the names of the students, so I will call them out and ask them to please go to the principle office." Mr. Daniels said, the class murmuring to each other in hushed tones. A pause. "Lee Donghyuck, Huang Renjun, Na Jaemin, please stand up and go to the principals office in silence." He spoke after a bit of silence, his tired eyes shifting to the 3 students.

All eyes were on them, and Jaemin felt himself sink in his seat. As Donghyuck stood up, Renjun followed and glanced at Jaemin, urging him to do the same. The whispering around them grew louder, a white noise engulfing Jaemin completely as he stood up on shaky legs. They walked through the empty hallways in silence, the three not uttering a word. 

Jaemin had seen the principle before, when he lit a building on fire with Jaehyun. He had gotten in trouble before, but everyone knew this was a little more than just a punishment. The principle never showed himself, only when students really fucked up.

The wooden door was big, stood tall in front of them, intimidating. Haechan stretched out a hesitant hand, knocking on the dark wood. A second later, a deep voice called from inside the room. "Enter." The principle called, his deep voice making shudders run down Jaemin's spine. He took a deep breath, before pushing the door open. The room was big, old looking paintings hanging from the walls. There was a big, wooden desk in the middle of the room, the principle sitting behind it in a big leather chair. A few chairs stood in front of the desk, Jaemin could see Jeno sitting on one of them. He was looking at his feet, seemingly ashamed. 

"Sit down." The man said, sending a toothy grin there way. He had gotten older, Jaemin reflected. The wrinkles on his face deeper, his hair turning white. Jaemin gulped, walking behind Renjun who had already sat down on one of the chairs. The man didn't stop smiling, the white of his teeth blinding the boys sitting in front of him. 

"Good to see you again, Jaemin." He spoke, glancing at Jaemin who shook on the chair. The man grinned at the rest of them before speaking again. "Thank you for coming." He said. "We have noticed a few students have been roaming the hallways at night, even going outside." The man continued, his eyes resting on Jeno and Jaemin longer than the rest of them. "As you know, this is severely prohibited, and is bound to be punished." He was still smiling, the longer Jaemin looked at him, he looked more and more pained. Like he was wearing a mask, but crying under it, his lips turned into a forced smile. It was unnerving.

"We have particularly noticed Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck going outside campus." His grey eyes resting on Jeno who still looked at his lap, seemingly uncomfortable. "This will be punished." He smiled.

Haechan spoke up, "With what? Are we getting kicked out? Maybe killed? Oh my god-" He rambled in a shaky voice, Renjun shushed him.

"Your punishments differ, since you're actions do too." He spoke. "Donghyuck, I'll start with you, you're parents will be contacted and they will decide further punishment." Donghyuck's eyes widened, his mouth opening before closing again a few times.

The old man continued. "Renjun, you will face the same results."

"Now, you two." He continued, eyes laying heavy on Jaemin and Jeno. "Jaemin, you're father will be contacted and you will face expulsion. Jeno, uh- you will face explosion as well." The man said. Jaemin gasped, speaking up for the first time.

"No! Not my dad, please. I'll fix this, I promise, I'll do anything..." He gasped, tears collecting in his eyes. Jeno looked at him, puzzled. 

"You will be made responsible for your actions, boys." The man said. "Now, go to your dorms." He ordered.


	20. The Second Big Bang

The walk back tot he dorms was silent. All four of them were too scared to say anything.

"We'll see each other again, right?" Jaemin muttered when him and Renjun walked into their room. Renjun looked up at him from where he sat on his bed.

"I don't know, Jaem." He whispered after a bit of silence. "Are you okay?" He added carefully, seeing how Jaemin's hands shook. His teary eyes shifted to meet Renjun's, shaking his head afterwards.

"What am I going to do Renjun?" He mumbled. "I can't get back to my dad, even if he wanted me to."

"I know..." Renjun whispered. Jaemin had opened his closet, looking at all his clothes with a sigh. "Hey, it'll be alright." He added when he saw Jaemin shake harder, his heavy breaths echoing through the room. He stood up, silently hugging Jaemin's body from behind. The boy shook beneath him. They stood there, in silence, with Renjun wrapping his arms around Jaemin's torso as he let tears slip down his cheeks. 

"I can't go back..." The younger whispered shakily. "I can't."

"You don't have to." Jeno spoke from the doorway. He had opened the door, teary eyes glistering in the light the way Jaemin's did. They looked at him, confused. "Let's run away." He added, a sad smile taking over his features.

"We can't do that..." Renjun mumbled, walking over to Jeno.

"We can, Jaemin and I have done it before." He admitted, Renjun's eyes widened. "The principle told me earlier, that, you and Haechan will face expulsion as well." Jeno continued. "There's no use in staying here and living a life of misery at home."

A pause.

"He's got a point." Jaemin spoke. "I'm in." He added after a few seconds, Jeno smiled, relieved, his eyes crinkling up in a way Jaemin couldn't help but adore.

"Wait- you can't just, run away from your problems." Renjun tried.

"We all will eventually." Jaemin said. Renjun's eyes switched between the two boys stood around him, before he let out a deep sigh.

"I have money from when I was younger, we could use that... out there." He muttered, turning around to his bedside table and fishing a big envelope out of the drawer. "There's enough in here to survive for a while." Renjun added. Jaemin grinned, hugging him tightly and whispering a string of _thank you's_ in his ear.

"What about Haechan?" Renjun asked after Jaemin pulled away from the suffocating hug.

"He'll come too, I'll ask him." Jeno shrugged, smiling. "Pack your clothes, we're leaving in 30 minutes." He turned around and left the room.

"Haechan?" Jeno softly called out after knocking on his door a second time. "Are you there?" He called out just as he heard the soft padding of footsteps coming from inside. 

"I'm here." Haechan called from inside the room. "I didn't die or anything- why do you look strangely relieved?" He said after opening the door and seeing the soft smile of Jeno's face. "Oh! I get it, you're happy you can finally leave or something right?" He added, being pushed aside as Jeno walked into the room. "Okay..." He mumbled, closing the door behind him.

"We're all leaving." Jeno said as he sat down at the boy's desk, looking up at him expectantly.

"What?" Haechan spluttered. 

"We're leaving in 30 minutes, we're not coming back." Jeno smiled.

"Who came with this idea? I bet it was Jaemin, fucking nuts for brains..." Haechan mumbled, pacing around the room. "You're kidding, right?" He added.

"Nope, you wanna come? Renjun already agreed, so it can't be that dumb." The elder spoke, his eyes glinting with curiosity. 

"I can't just leave, I have no idea how the world even works." Haechan mumbled, falling onto his bed dramatically with a sigh.

"We'll figure it out." 

"No."

"Yes." Jeno said. "We need you out there Haechan. Besides- the school will expel you anyways, the principal told me." He added.

"I can't leave Mark." Haechan mumbled after a bit of silence. "He's too stupid to be on his own."

A pause.

"I heard that." A voice called from inside the bathroom. "You're the stupid one, Donghyuck." Mark added, entering the room with his hair damp. "Hey Jeno." He greeted.

"I'll come if Mark comes too." Haechan said after a while.

Jeno sighed deeply. "Ugh- fine!" He said.

Haechan smiled, turning his head to Mark who was still looking at the pair with confusion. "We're going out." He said. "Forever." Mark's face lit up at that.

"Dude... Are you for real?" He asked. Haechan nodded, Jeno following. 

"Jisung and Chenle too?" Mark asked. "When are we leaving?" He added. "Oh my god what clothes do I pick?" He exclaimed.

"See? He's too dumb on his own."Haechan mumbled, walking over to Mark who was trying to fold his clothes. 

"Uh- I don't know, do we need them? I haven't really talked to them before to be honest." Jeno mumbled, talking about the two youngest.

"You haven't really talked to anyone, dude." Mark said.

"Don't be mean to him." Haechan mumbled. 

"Well- meet us outside in..." Jeno said, fishing his phone out of his pocket to read the time. "Shit, 15 minutes." He grumbled, standing up and walking through the hallways. "Guys, Mark and Haechan are coming." Jeno exclaimed as he walked back into Jaemin's room. They had already packed some clothes in a big bag. "Do we need Chenle and Jisung?" He added.

"Already asked them." Jaemin sheepishly admitted. Jeno glanced around the room to see the two sitting in the corner. 

"Cool." Jeno said, smiling and making a u-turn back to his own room.

Turns out being on time is hard for some people _to be on fucking time_. "Fucking idiot." Jaemin grumbled, checking the time for the 12th time that minute and huffing out a breath. 

"Funny, that's what he said about you." Jeno mumbled, Jaemin opened his mouth in protest but seeing Haechan and Mark running towards them in the distance shut him up.

"Finally, they're here." Jaemin grumbled when Haechan and Mark walked up to them, smiles beaming.

"Yeah yeah." Mark said. "Let's just go, Haechan couldn't find his shirt." He added, Jaemin laughed.

Haechan scoffed. "It's you who put it in their closet, idiot." 

"Why don't we stop fighting, huh?" Jisung said quietly. "We have to get along now." Chenle hummed, nodding at the rest of them.

"You heard him, let's go now." Chenle said.

They walked to the gate, Jeno leading them towards it silently. To his surprise, it was till there, unguarded. "They didn't even try to keep us in here." He muttered. Jaemin nodded besides him, stepping through the gate a second later. He breathed out a sigh of relieve. 

"We're out, forever this time." He whispered, the other's joining him in the forest.

"Yeah." Jeno whispered, locking eyes with him. 


	21. You're My Lobster

"Ugh!" Jisung said for the hundredth time in the last hour. "I'm fucking tired." He added, groaning as he kicked a rock with his feet.

"Let the adults talk." Renjun said. "And watch your language!" 

"All I'm saying is, it's not a bad idea to look for a motel or something." Jeno said, his voice low. The 'adults' were all speaking in a circle, effectively keeping the kids out of the conversation about their future well-being. Very adult-like indeed.

"He's not wrong." Jaemin added. "We can just ask for directions or something." 

Haechan hummed, looking at Mark and Renjun afterwards to judge their reactions. They nodded, Mark looked around. They had walked to the village, but quickly stopped to think about what they were going to do next. "Look, there's someone walking there, we can ask them." Mark said, his eyes falling on a person walking their dog across the road from them. He was already running to the person before anyone even registered what he said. The rest of them watched as he talked with the man.

When he came back, he had a grin on his face. "There's a cheap hotel not too far away from here, just out of this village. He can drive us there." He said. Haechan scoffed.

"Yeah, let the man drive us in his van to a sketchy hotel." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

Mark let out a breath. "He has a dog, no evil person has a dog." He spoke.

"You fucking idiot, why-"

"He's not wrong, the dude doesn't have bad intentions." Renjun cut off. "I read his mind." he added.

The ride to the hotel was- uncomfortable. It was cramped, given the number of them. Even though the van was fairly big, Jisung did end up in Jaemin's lap and Chenle ended up in Jeno's. Definitely a safety hazard, but the driver didn't seem to care much.

"So what brought you guys here? We never got any visitors in Star Falls." The man, who introduced himself as Max earlier, asked.

Renjun spoke up. "We're just trying to see more of the city" He said. "We're from far away."

The man hummed. "Kind of a road trip around the world, then?" He asked, Renjun nodded from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, you could say that." He breathed.

A silence fell in the van, only the sound of the engine and the road being heard. 

"We're almost there, around the corner." Max muttered.

The landscape had changed around them, in the short distance. The messy paths were now concrete roads. There were lights decorating the street and small houses, too. The homes were no longer wooden, more modern now. The road came to a clearing, and the words 'hotel' screamed at them with bright lights. It was a relatively big building, didn't look deserted. They could make out a small parking lot in front of the building and big windows with lights blaring inside. Even though the world had turned dark around them, the light gave off a weird sense of comfort. 

"Thank you so much, sir." Haechan thanked the man as they stood in the parking lot. Max smiled, nodding his head.

"No problem, do you guys have enough money for the rooms?" He asked.

Renjun nodded, opening his mouth but he was quickly cut of my Haechan. "Uh, no, not really." He said, Renjun glared at him.

"Well, I can give you a bit of mine." he smiled, reaching towards his pocket and pulling out a few bills. "This is enough for three rooms." He smiled, Haechan leaned forward to grab the money from him

"Thank you, sir. We haven't seen anyone as generous as you in a while, thank you." Haechan said.

"I figured you guys need it more than I do, it's not a problem." He smiled, nodding before turning around to his van. 

"Thank you!" Renjun yelled out before the man slammed his door closed to drive away.

"Hello, good evening." The lady behind the register said as they walked up to her. "Do you have a reservation?" She added, tilting her head. It was a big room, it smelled old, though. The wallpaper was dark red with floral designs and the floor a dark brown. There were sofas against the wall and a TV on a stand in front of them. 

"No, is that okay?" Mark spoke, taking the lead because no one stepped forward as she talked to them. "We'd like three rooms?" He asked, the lady smiled at him. She nodded, and started tapping obnoxiously tapping on the keyboard on the laptop in front of her.

"Can I have a name and address?" She asked, looking up at Mark who's eyes widened momentarily.

"My name's Mark Lee, do you need the rest of us as well?" He asked. 

"You're name's just fine." She said, muttering Mark's name under her breath as she typed it in. "Okay, address?" She added.

"We're orphans." Haechan butted in, stepping forward. "We don't have a home." He said sourly. Renjun facepalmed behind him, letting out a breath. The lady's eyes widened, mumbling under her breath before smiling awkwardly.

"Okay, I'll just-" She muttered, tapping the keyword again.

"Yeah..." Haechan breathed sadly. 

She tapped the keyboard for what seemed like minutes, before looking up again. "Room 49, 50 and 52." She smiled, turning around to grab the keys of said rooms behind her. 

"Who's rooming with who?" Jisung asked in the hallway, already inching towards Chenle. 

"I'll go with Jeno." Jaemin suddenly perked up. Jeno looked at him in surprise before smiling.

"Cool, I want to go with Renjun." Haechan said, pulling him towards him. Renjun glared, but stood next to him anyways.

"Someone has to keep an eye on the kids."Haechan mumbled. "Mark?" He added, glancing at him.

"We're not kids, Haechan." Chenle mumbled, but Mark nodded anyways.

"I'm not paying if you set the room on fire." Haechan just mumbled. After making sure everyone was okay with their choices and exchanging the keys, they went on their way.

"I look like a fucking lobster." Jeno groaned when he watched his appearance through the life-sized mirror. Jaemin laughed from were he had already jumped on the bed to test it.

"A hot lobster then." He said, Jeno glared at him. He broke out in a fond smile when he saw the adorable curiosity in Jaemin's eyes as he looked around the room. A comfortable silence fell upon them, before Jeno decided to break it with a question.

"Why'd you wanna room with me?" He asked quietly, Jaemin smiled at him.

"Because I like you." Jaemin spoke, Jeno ignored the flutter of his heart. "Among the rest of them, I like you the best." He added.

"That's a pretty big compliment." Jeno laughed slightly. "Can you believe we're out, Jaemin?" He whispered after a while, walking up to the bed Jaemin sat on. Jaemin grinned, all teeth. It was adorable and it made Jeno's heart melt.

"You're my lobster, Jeno." Jaemin mumbled after he pulled Jeno onto the bed with him. He pressed their lips together. It was bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be spicy again ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	22. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was planning an angsty chapter, but I'll leave that for later. Hope you enjoy reading loves.

Jaemin's lips seemed less chapped than normal when brushing against Jeno's. Maybe it was just because Jeno's mind made him think so. It started out as innocent, but it got heated quickly, like it usually did. Jaemin had his hands on Jeno's ass while the elder sat on his lap, the younger leaning against the hardboard of the bed, slipping his tongue past Jeno's lips.

"We don't know how thick the walls are." Jeno mumbled against Jaemin's lips. When the younger just leaned forward again, chasing his lips he put his hand on his chest. "Renjun and Haechan are right next to us, they might hear." He added, smiling as Jaemin huffed out a breath.

"Let's see how loud we can get then." He spoke, pushing Jeno off him so his back landed on the mattress. He crawled between his legs and smiled at him. "You're okay with this, right?" He added quietly. Jeno nodded hurriedly, taking Jaemin's hands in his to entwine their fingers. To his surprise, Jaemin didn't react to that, besides the blush creeping up his neck. Jaemin looked at him, pulling Jeno's shirt up to trace his muscles with his fingers. His eyes landed on something behind Jeno, and judging by the sly smirk taking over his features, he had an idea. Jeno twisted his neck to see what Jaemin was seeing, but all he saw was the life-sized mirror in the corner of the room. He blinked at Jaemin in confusion.

"What?" He asked, looking at Jaemin with confusion. 

"Are you okay with having sex in front of that mirror?" Jaemin said after a bit of silence. Jeno gasped, felt heat prickle up his spine in waves as he imagined it. Looking at Jaemin and him, seeing his every reaction. Jeno pulled himself up to sit in front of Jaemin, before nodding hurriedly., ignoring the shivers he felt vibrating through his body.

"I bet you'll look gorgeous, baby." Jaemin murmured, pressing his lips to Jeno's for a few seconds again. Jeno blushed.

Turns out that was an incredibly good idea. It made everything so much intense. Jeno was on his hands and knees, in front of the mirror with Jaemin behind him.

"Keep looking at yourself, pretty." Jaemin ordered sweetly. Jeno pushed his head back up to look at himself, his neck already straining. "Watch yourself while I fuck you with my fingers." He added. The younger had a tight grip on Jeno's hip, keeping him in place as he thrusted three fingers in. His hand would definitely leave marks, a trace of where his fingerprints had been. It excited Jeno, to have Jaemin on his body. He looked at himself, had to, not that he would ever complain. There was something about it, seeing his face flushed and eyes glazed over. Seeing his own reaction as Jaemin brushed his prostate, his body jolting forward and eyes rolling back slightly. 

"Please, I'm ready, fuck me properly, Jaem." Jeno whined out, he saw how Jaemin smiled at him in the reflection on the mirror. His shame had gradually melted away the more he looked at himself. It always did with Jaemin

"Already begging Jeno?" Jaemin asked, punctuating his words with another brush against Jeno's prostate. Jeno's head fell forward, he exhaled shakily. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing past soft pleas came out.

"I've got you, pretty." Jaemin whispered, sliding his hand previously on Jeno's hip over his back to soothe him. "I've got you." He told him, lining himself up with Jeno's hole after sliding on a condom. Jeno moaned lowly when he felt Jaemin's cock press against his entrance. 

"Look at yourself baby." Jaemin whispered, pushing his hips forward slowly. "You look wrecked." He said. "Haven't even fucked you yet." 

Jeno saw himself in the mirror, his tears prominent in his eyes with his cheeks and chest flushed. He saw his chest heaving as Jaemin slid in slowly, his hips flush against Jeno's ass. 

"You're so plaint, Jen." Jaemin groaned softly, sliding his hand to Jeno's chest. The elder only moaned lowly, pushing his hips back to meet Jaemin's. While this is what he wanted, Jaemin was _too damn slow_ , almost teasing him to meet his breaking point. 

" _Please_ , faster, please Jaemin." Jeno moaned, meeting eyes with Jaemin in the mirror. "Please... _Ah_!" He pleaded, his voice faltering in a broken moan when Jaemin finally picked up his pace, fucking into him. He felt Jaemin push his chest up to meet his stomach, holding him up.

"Fuck, Jen..." Jaemin groaned, picking up his pace even more so he was snapping his hips against Jeno's ass. The sound of skin slapping and heavy breaths was prominent in the room, the sound echoing off the walls. 

"I'm going to- _Jaemin_!" Jeno sobbed. Jaemin hit his prostate dead in with the new position. It drove him crazy and he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. The heat in his lower belly building up, threatening to overcome him any second. 

"I've got you, Jen. Come for me." Jaemin groaned, Jeno clenching tightly around his cock. Jeno let out a loud moan. Jaemin traced his hand down his torso to his cock hanging heavy between his legs. It only took a few tugs for Jeno to come, blinding white pleasure rolling of his spine in waves.

That must've done it for Jaemin, too. His hips stuttered before Jeno felt his muscles contract against him. He saw how his eyes rolled back into his skull, before he came too. The hand holding him up let loose and Jeno felt Jaemin's weight pushing him down. Jaemin laughed softly after that, the sounds vibrating through Jeno's body, making him feel warm.

"We should do that more often." Jaemin spoke, picking himself up from where he was leaning against Jeno with a groan, collapsing against the floor with a laugh afterwards. 

Jeno nodded slowly, a smile taking over his features as he looked at Jaemin. "I messed this mirror up." Jeno laughed tiredly, seeing his own come on the glass. 

"I'll take care of it, Jen." Jaemin muttered, getting on his feet to walk to the bathroom. He cleaned both of them up, the mirror following afterwards. They fell asleep in each-other's arms, with soft whispers and limbs entangled. 


	23. Burn Marks

_"Look mommy!" Jaemin yelled out, running to his mother from the playground with a beaming smile. "He gave me a flower! Joowon gave me a flower today!" He said, showing the flower to his mom that he held tightly in his hand._

_His mother smiled, warmly. She took the flower from her son, observing it. "It's beautiful, Jaemin. Joowon has good taste." She smiled, a stern look taking over soon after. "Don't show daddy, my little bear." She added._

_Jaemin smiled, nodding before replying. "I know mommy, I won't show daddy."_

_His mother smiled with empty eyes, no longer carrying the same warmth she always had in her. Jaemin frowned._

_"Why are you skinny mommy? Are you sick?" He asked after his mom picked him up with a deep sigh and shaking limbs. His mom didn't respond, just walked slowly to the car Jaemin's dad was waiting in. The flower long forgotten on the pavement._

_His dad was behind the steering wheel, looking stern as always. "We'll drop you off at home, Jaemin." His mother said, smiling. "We have to go somewhere first and daddy had to go by his work later."_

_Jaemin nodded, looking at the flower on the pavement from the car window. His eyes fell on Joowon who was still sitting in the sand, digging holes. Joowon smiled at him, waving excitedly. Jaemin looked at his father instead._

"I just wish I could meet my parents again, you know?" Jisung mumbled tiredly. "Why don't I have any memories of them?" He added with a shake of his head. They were walking on the sidewalk of a seemingly endless road. After Donghyuck discovered the apps on his phone were no longer blocked by the school's WiFi, he was figuring out a way to the city. 

"You only remember the bad ones usually." Jaemin responded.

"Means you had a great childhood and your parents probably wanted to keep you." Jeno added. "We can find them, now." 

Jisung smiled, nodding. "How far do we have to go?" 

Haechan hummed, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm afraid it'll be a while, sorry Jisung." He told them with a sigh. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." He mumbled. Renjun, who was walking next to him sent him an sympathetic look. Around them, nothing but fields and tress surrounded them. There was not a sign of a nearby city.

"We just have to keep out eyes on the goal." Renjun mumbled, patting Donghyuck's shoulder. 

"But what is our goal? I mean- We got out, but what now?" Donghyuck spoke, seeking reassurance in Renjun's eyes.

"I think it's different for all of us." Renjun spoke up after a pause. "For some it is finding what we left behind, for others it is finding ourselves, or a life without living in the shadows and corridors of the school." He said.

Donghyuck nodded, smiling.

"I just think we have to be quick. The school knows we're gone, they will try to find us." Mark said, looking at the people surrounding him. "They won't have to look far at this rate." He added.

"He's right." Jeno said. "We have to be quick." 

"Wait- Mark, can you teleport us?" Donghyuck asked him, turning around to meet eyes with him. Mark spluttered at his words, and he quickly looked away.

"I haven't used my powers in ages, I- I don't know if I can even teleport myself anymore, let alone bring you guys." He mumbled with a frown etched on his face.

"It doesn't hurt to try, right?" Donghyuck insisted, placing a hand on Mark's shoulder. He smiled at him, so Mark couldn't help but mirror the way the corners of his lips turned upwards. He sighed, and silence fell. Mark was looking everywhere but the people around him, finding comfort in looking at a small stone laying on the road.

"Please?" Jisung tried. "We won't be able to get there before night falls." He continued.

Mark sighed again, meeting eyes with Jisung's desperate ones. "Don't kill me if we end up dead." He mumbled. "Or like, in the middle of the ocean where we, well- die." 

Donghyuck laughed. "Thank you." He said.

"How are we going to do this?" Jaemin asked worriedly. 

Mark paused, looking at the sky with a frown. As if he was trying to remember all of Miss Johnson's words when she taught him how to teleport. All those hours spent trying to move various fruits around the room with tears in his eyes and sweat breaking out of his skin.

"Well- We have to hold hands." He mumbled after snatching Haechan's phone to look at a picture of the city. "Hold tight, make sure we are all connected." He continued, grabbing Haechan's hand and motioning for the rest of them to do the same. When he made sure everyone held on to each other, he closed his eyes.

"My skills might be a bit rusty, so you might get nauseous or puke." He mumbled, rolling his head back to look at the sky. A picture of the city created itself on the sky. "Close your eyes." He said and immediately after there were laser-like beams shooting everywhere. It felt like they were spinning through the universe. Not one of them dared to open their eyes.

Loud noise filled the air around them and they were stood on the ground. Immediately after Donghyuck registered he stood on the ground, head spinning, he threw up. It was loud, deafening. It took a while for anyone to know what was going on, what to make of the loud buzzing and lights around them.

"Is everyone okay?" Mark asked loudly. 

"Yeah." Renjun responded, pulling Donghyuck to his feet and grabbing his arm tightly. His skin was burning, like it was lit on fire.

"Chenle? Jisung?" Renjun yelled out, his voice muffled by the loud voices around them. People were yelling. If it wasn't for Renjun's better judgement, he would have thought a murder was taking place. He looked around, looking for the younger boys with his head spinning. He spotted a familiar face a few feet away and when squinting, he saw Chenle right next to the familiar face. "Found them, Chenle, Jisung!" He yelled out. 

"Where's Jeno and Jaemin?" Mark asked, still breathing heavily. 

"Not far, I can hear them thinking." Renjun said, pulling Jisung close to him when he and Chenle had joined them. He looked around, and noticed they were in an alleyway of sorts, away from the actual city and out of view. The loud noises had blended in with the background by now.

"We should've waited for the bus or something." Chenle mumbled, sighing deeply and taking his their surroundings as well. 

Renjun walked forward, to where he presumed Jaemin and Jeno's thoughts were. He walked out of the alleyway, to- "Guys, you may want to see this." he spoke, turning around to meet eyes with the rest of his group. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I've been really busy with school and life in general. Sorry for not posting as often. I hope you haven't lost interest.
> 
> Also, first view of Jaemin's story ;)


	24. This Is Why I Don't Socialise

Buildings and people. That's all that was around. Renjun could see the buildings stretch to the sky like towers. People were walking around like ants, making their ways to wherever they needed to be as fast as possible, as if afraid of the daylight.

It was making him dizzy.

"Didn't know they made homes hat big." Chenle muttered next to him, looking at the scene unfolding in front of them with big eyes.

"Watch where you're walking, kid." A male voice called from the sea of people. Renjun's eyes drifted to the direction of the voice, and saw the two missing boys getting ran into, bumped into and looked at with disgust. They looked terrified, with wide eyes and mouths agape and oh- their hands entwined.

"Jeno! Jaemin!" Jisung yelled out, joining them to look at the people. Said men glanced around nervously, before locking eyes with Renjun. He saw how Jaemin hastily let go of the tight grip he had on Jeno's hand.

"Watch where you're going!" Another person interrupted when the two lost ones tried to break through the crowd, making their way to the rest of the group.

"Sorry, sorry." Jeno spoke, pulling Jaemin with him until they were finally away from the stream of people threatening to pull them along their ways. Their eyes were wide, reflecting the fear in the rest of their eyes and no one really said anything.

"What the fuck." Jaemin breathed.

"Are you okay?" Renjun asked the two, reaching out a hand to rest on Jaemin's shoulder. It got shaken off quickly though.

"What does it look like?" Jaemin said, his voice breaking.

"Calm down, Jaem." Jeno whispered. Jaemin only glared at him, taking a step back so he was no longer in Jeno's personal space. Even though that's where Jeno wanted him most.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Jisung interrupted in a weak tone. "We-we can't." He tried, looking at them with desperate eyes.

"It's okay, Ji." Chenle muttered. He smiled in what he hoped was a comforting manner, but he knew it looked as broken as he felt.

A silence fell upon them, paired with the deafening sounds still surrounding them. Jaemin felt like throwing up, his head was spinning as he looked at the scene surrounding them. The buildings, so high he couldn't even see where they ended, reaching to a grey sky. The people, glaring at each other while bumping against the other, trying to make their way to their destinations. Jaemin heard the sound of engines running in the distance. He was in a daze.

"Who's that man?" Jaemin asked out loud, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the man staring at them from the middle of the crowd.

"Who?" Renjun replied, his eyes drifting between Jaemin and the people. "The man in the hat?" He continued when he caught a glimpse of a man in a tall hat, long dark jacket looking right at them.

"Whoever it is, he didn't understand the latest fashion trends for sure." Chenle remarked with a chuckle.

"Guys, let's go." Mark mumbled. Jisung, standing being him went invisible with a gasp. "Renjun? Can you-" He asked the smaller, receiving a groan from the latter.

"He... he won't let me in. It's like he knows."

"Can we please go?" Jisung's voice called.

"Where?" Jeno asked. "We can't go anywhere but, this." He said, vaguely pointing out the people still walking in the city.

A silence fell again. Unforgiving and suffocating. Until Renjun spoke up again.

"Guys," he started. "I think- I think the guys talking to _me_."

"What's he saying?" Donghyuck asked. "What's he saying Renjun?"

"That he found us." Renjun mumbled. The man smiled from the distance between them, still clear as day. "He doesn't want to hurt us." Renjun added sceptically. "He-he knows a place where we can stay." 

"Please tell me we're not trusting a random man who is communicating with Renjun." Mark spoke. 

"What else are we going to do?" Renjun asked, walking forward into the stream of people, them just creating a wave to go around him. "We don't have anywhere else to go."

"Of course we do, there's hotels for sure, and-" Donghyuck tried, but Renjun turned around to glare at him.

"Oh god- oh god he's walking towards us." Jeno stammered. "We're fucked oh my fucking fuck."

"Renjun, wait until he's here. We can't trust someone blindly." Donghyuck said, grabbing Renjun's shoulder to pull him back towards himself. 

"Donghyuck, he might be a mind reader." Renjun said. "I've-I've never met someone like _me_ before." He tried. "let me have this."

"No, we'll wait until he, _if_ he comes here himself and explains himself. No sane person looks at kids like that." Donghyuck replied. Renjun stayed quiet, letting himself be pulled back to Donghyuck's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I suppose you could say this is the start of the next chapter in their lives, I hope it didn't get boring.  
> I wanted to make the city super futuristic at first, but decided against that idea at the last second.


	25. Haven't Seen The Sea In A Long Time

The man looked young, only a little older than the rest of them. His face was vibrant, dark eyes piercing into one's skin. He didn't talk at first, only backed them further into the corner. This should've send alarms blaring in their heads, but the man kept repeating the same words to all of them. 

'trust me'

So they did. 

Not with words, of course. He was a mind reader, so he did it differently.

"Thank you for trusting me." He spoke. He smiled, broken, but a smile none-the-less.

"Who are you?" Renjun asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I was getting to that part." He said, waving his hand around. "It's not safe for you out here." He said, taking off his hat. "I take it upon myself to help kids like you who escaped from that... school." He added, looking for the right word with a twist of his fingers.

Jaemin stepped forward and lifted an accusing finger to his chest. "Have you been spying on us?"

The man smiled, taking a step back. "Yes." He answered. "My name is Sicheng." He added. "I'm a mind reader." He spoke, grinning at Renjun. "I went to your school once, a long time ago."

"What?" Jisung inquired.

"It's my job to help kids like you escape." He grinned. "Let me help you, it's not safe out here."

"No." Jaemin scoffed. "Absolutely not." 

"We'll take care of ourselves, thanks." Mark spoke.

Sicheng paused. He pursed his lips, looking at the floor with thoughts wandering through his head. He looked up again, and nodded. "I understand. You'll know where to find me." he added, letting his gaze drift to Renjun, before they fell on Jeno. He kept looking, and let his mouth drop open before closing it again. "So it is you." He mumbled. Before he could do anything, Jaemin stepped in front of Jeno, shielding him from Sicheng.

"Back off." He spoke with vigour, pushing Sicheng away.

"It was my pleasure to meet you. Stay safe out here." He whispered, putting his hat back on before walking backwards. 

"Yeah you'd better leave, fucking asshole." Jaemin yelled, stepping forward again before Jeno pulled him back again. Like he always did.

Hotels from the city definitely weren't the same quality as the ones where grass till covered the ground, so they noticed. It smelled old, like mold, rotten and Jisung swore he saw a rat in the corner of one of their rooms when he walked in. It resulting in him shrieking and the neighbours immediately slamming in the wall with a; "Be fucking quiet for once!"

That's one way to greet people.

They had ended up standing in silence, for... too long probably., right where Sicheng had left them. Before finally taking the big step and going to into the sea of people. It wasn't too bad, really. Just a whole lot of people. When they saw a sight with 'Hotel!' in the distance, the sky above them already dark, they decided to go for it. Not being able to get Sicheng's words out of their heads. The 'it's not safe out here' still fresh in their memory.

The old man at the desk seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, deep lines ran into his skin like it was the wood for a wood carver.

"That fucking sucked." Jaemin groaned, falling onto the bed and letting out another groan. "I feel like death." 

"Same." Renjun laughed, choosing to sit on the floor instead. The rooms looked like this; Chenle, Jisung and Mark in one room and Haechan, Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno in the other. "Some of us are going to have to sleep on the floor." He mumbled, eyeing the bed Jaemin was laying on with a sigh.

"It's not going to be me." Donghyuck immediately said. "That's for sure."

"Asshole." Jaemin grumbled. Donghyuck paused.

"What's your deal?" He inquired. "Like seriously, you're always at my neck."

Jaemin sighed and turned around, so his back faced Donghyuck.

"Answer me." He insisted. "Answer me now."

Jaemin groaned. "Just shut up."

"No." Donghyuck said, jumping forward to he was standing closer the the bed. Jaemin sat up and glared at him.

"Calm down Jaem." Renjun tried, stepping in between Donghyuck and Jaemin when he saw the familiar twist form in his eyes. A reminder he was at his breaking point, his bucket almost spilling over.

"No, get out of here Renjun." Jaemin spoke, his voice low.

"Dude... What's your deal?" Donghyuck asked, stepping back carefully when Jaemin stood up.

"I can kill you, just cut it off." Jaemin growled.

"Oh, so we're going to compete with our powers." Haechan scoffed.

"Calm down Jaemin." Renjun tried.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Calm down."

"Are you okay?"

"Dude, what are you doing?"

The words kept going on an don, like a train which was kilometres long, passing by the tracks while Jaemin could only watch.

Jaemin sprinted out of the room in a panic. Tears were building up in his eyes. He didn't even understand why. When he stood outside, slamming the door closed behind him, he was met with Jeno's curious eyes. The wide, uplifting gaze he carried quickly turned into one of shock and concern. And, before he even knew it, Jeno had his arms wrapped around Jaemin's torso.

He didn't register the words he was whispering, just knew that he was warm and he felt safe in his arms, secure. Something he'd learned he could only really find in Jeno.

He didn't realise he was crying, the tears rolling down his cheeks dampening Jeno's shirt as he clutched it in his fists.

"It's okay Jaem." Jeno whispered. "Let me take care if you."

Not much words were exchanged when Jeno got Jaemin to a safe spot (the public bathroom), just this awkwardness and comfort spreading through their chests as Jeno wiped Jaemin's tears away with a comforting smile.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Jeno asked, cautious, careful not to cross any boundaries set up around the younger. The walls he set up to protect himself, to not get hurt by the people he cared about.

"Just-" Jaemin tried. "I don't even know. I was being stupid and I just- I'm so tired Jen." He cried, leaning heavenly onto the sink Jeno had placed him against. "I'm tired of everyone telling me how to live my life. I just- I don't even know."

"It's okay Jaem. I'm here. You- We'll get through this." Jeno whispered. His own voice was just a whisper, wavering at every syllable that fell from his lips. Jaemin let his head rest against Jeno's shoulder, letting a shaky sigh fall from his lips. He lifted his head again, only to press his lips against Jeno's. It was soft, like a feather brushing against Jeno's lips and he felt himself sigh in the middle of it.

"I- you are... the only one I can be myself around Jen." Jaemin whispered with tears still staining his cheeks. Jeno pressed his lips against the younger's jaw, hugging him closer. He was in pain. They both were. He dragged his lips to Jaemin's lips, where he kissed him softly. It was the only way he knew. He kissed through the footsteps nearing, through the soft knock and through the door of the public bathroom opening with a creak.

"Hey guys, I need you to- What the fuck?" Mark's voice called, cutting himself off. He walked backwards, words of apology leaving his mouth as he tried to leave the bathroom. He saw how Jaemin pushed Jeno off him, his back colliding with one of the stall doors behind them. He saw how Jaemin's eyes were big. He looked terrified. 

Mark left in a hurry.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops that happened. Let the drama begin *evil laughter*
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter :)
> 
> Feedback is always welcome loves!


	26. Cold Hands

Jaemin hasn't said a word since it happened. Not a word. He wasn't around much. Who knows where he was? Renjun did, Jeno figured. He wasn't going to ask him though, afraid he already knew the answer by looking at the marks left on Jaemin's body.

Jeno looked at Jaemin through the dark of the room. He walked in, looking dazed. He saw the hickies left on his chest when he took of his shirt. It was late, too late for it to be safe outside. His eyes tracked Jaemin's movements a he took of his pants in a hurry and laid on the floor. The had agreed on switching places every night they'd be here. On every side of the bed, pillows and their jackets laid out for them to sleep on.

He closed his eyes when the pain in his chest started becoming unbearable.  
  
  
  


"You know we can't stay here, Renjun." 

"I do." Renjun mumbled. "What are you suggesting? We have nowhere to go."

"I don't know. But it isn't safe here, not at all with how Jaemin's acting."

"We could-" Renjun started. "Never mind."

"No, say it." Donghyuck insisted.

"We could... Go see Sicheng?"

Jeno groaned as he rose from the creaky bed just as Donghyuck was about to tell Renjun how stupid that idea was. "Can you be quiet, it's too early for this." He spoke. His voice was gruff with sleep.

"It's nearly one in the morning for starters, also, this is pretty important." Donghyuck replied.

Jeno stayed quiet. He rubbed his eyes, hoping it would make him any less tired until his eyes inevitably fell on Jaemin's empty excuse for a bed.

"He's went to the grocery store with the rest." Renjun spoke after a bit of silence. Donghyuck scoffed.

"How'd you know I was thinking about him?" Jeno asked. Renjun sighed tiredly.

"I think everyone knows Jeno." He replied. "Plus, your puppy eyes and me being a damn mind reader definitely isn't helping your case."

"Everyone knows?" Jeno asked, his eyes got even bigger.

"Of course. Mark's not gonna keep his mouth shut when he sees the homophobe is kissing a boy, plus, I already knew." Donghyuck scoffed, moving forward to sit on the bed next to Jeno. He rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're in a lot of pain, Jen." Renjun sighed. 

"That's what happens when you're in love with a homophobe." Donghyuck laughed, shutting up right after when Renjun glared at him. "Shit sorry, too much."

"I'm not in love with him." Jeno mumbled.

"Right." Donghyuck replied with a smile. "Stop lying to yourself Jeno."

It was a dark day. Barely any sunlight peeked through he small windows of their room, the rain steadily thrumming against the glass.

"You don't care that I'm gay?" Jeno asked in a small voice, finally looking up at Donghyuck's dark eyes.

"Of course not Jen, although I must say, you've got bad taste-"

"Shut up Donghyuck!" Renjun stopped him.

"Nah, I know." Jeno laughed, looking back at a particular spot on the floor. "You we're talking about a place to stay?" He added when silence fell again.

"Yeah, Renjun was being an idiot and asking if we would stay with that psycho." Donghyuck laughed. "Dumb, right?" 

"Hyuck, I really don't think it's a bad idea." Renjun tried to convince him. Donghyuck stared at him with a dumbfounded look on his face. "We'll end up on the street if we don't do something now."

"That's true." Jeno mumbled. "We can't keep living in hotels, the prices are getting too high."

"I know, but like, the psycho? We'll die there I'm telling you." Donghyuck insisted. "We'll ask the rest later, okay?" He added with a gentle smile, directing it at Renjun. 

Turns out Renjun always got his way anyways. They were stood in a big hallway, Sicheng leading the way while talking to Renjun. They'd talked about it with Mark first, then Jisung and Chenle when Mark said it'd be one of their best options. Jaemin, well- He'd been sulking all the way here. Jaemin was the only one who found it bad idea, but here they were anyways.

"You knew we were out of the school?" Renjun asked Sicheng.

"Yeah." Sicheng mumbled. "Hendery, a guy here, tracks people like you." He added. "That's his power."

"These are the new ones?" A voice called out, a door opening harshly afterwards. Someone else walked in with a broad smile.

"Hello, I'm Ten." He said.

"Like the number?" Jisung replied. Ten just rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'll take you to your rooms." He added gesturing the boys over with a wave of his hand. "Know that you are free to leave whenever you'd like, it just wouldn't be a good idea because of the githinji, you know." He chuckled. Jaemin shot him a confusing look and the smile in Ten's face quickly faltered. "Well... This is the main office, we're here. That's the kitchen and those are the rooms you'll be in." He spoke, pointing at random directions in the house. 

The house was not hidden at all actually, and a quick google search and Renjun picking up Sicheng's voice led them here. It was disguised as a house for youth, in the middle of the city. Who would ask questions about a youth house in the middle of the city? Also, the house had a pretty sturdy password, 'unicorns', plus of course, the superpowers could protect them.

"You've got four rooms, so I suggest you deal with that yourselves. If you have questions, you can ask for Kun, he's the leader of sorts." Ten added at last. "Take care, you guys." He smiled gently, before turning around.

There they stood, in the middle of the hallway in silence. "I'm taking the room on my own." Mark declared after a while. Chenle nodded, before dragging Jisung along to another room. 

"We'll take this one!" He yelled.

"I want to share a room with Junnie." Donghyuck mumbled. Renjun nodded. "Are you guys okay?" Donghyuck added. "Like, in a room together of course."

"Sure." Jaemin mumbled, walking away to the last room.

"Talk to him, Jen. He needs you." Renjun smiled before walking off to his own room.


	27. Too Many Pillows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some homophobia in it, don't read it of you are uncomfortable please.

"Jaemin?"

"Jaemin?" Jeno repeated after he got nothing but silence in return. 

"Jaemin, please." Jeno tried. Jaemin was laying on the bed in the room, his back turned to Jeno.

A grumble. "What?" Jaemin groaned out. Jeno didn't miss the way he rolled his eyes, before sitting up on the bed. Jaemin glared at him. "Did Renjun ask you to do this?"

"Do what?" Jeno replied with big eyes.

"Interrogate me, I can tell when you all stare at me." Jaemin spoke. His voice was low.

"That's because we care about you Jaem, I care." Jeno tried, taking a careful step towards the bed. "Does that... scare you?"

Jaemin laughed. "Scared?" He scoffed.

"Yeah." Jeno said. He took another step towards him. "Scared." He took another step.

"No." Jaemin scoffed. He realised Jeno was now standing near him, only an arms-length away. He could reach him by only sticking out his hand.

"Then would you let me do this?" Jeno asked quietly. He stuck out his hand and put it on Jaemin's shoulder, moving it towards his chest slowly. Jeno felt how Jaemin's breath hitched. Silence fell in the room. Jeno still kept moving his hand around Jaemin's body, keeping strong eye-contact with him.

"I met someone, Jen." Jaemin mumbled. Jeno felt the breath getting punched out of his lungs. "I met a girl, and, and she should be everything I ever dreamed of Jen."

"Should..?" Jeno tried. He hated how his voice gave out, how his hearth was pounding in his chest.

"Yeah... she isn't." Jaemin whispered. "I think I'm broken Jen." He added with big eyes. "I-I think _you_ broke me."

"How?" Jeno asked carefully.

"Every time I got close to her, I'd think about you. I'd think about your face, your pretty face with your pretty eyes. I'd think about your body when holding hers I-"

Jeno shushed him when he noticed Jaemin's voice breaking too, tears collecting in his eyes. "I'm sure your not broken Jaem." He whispered.

"Do you have the same thing then? Do you also always think about me?" Jaemin wondered. He grasped onto Jeno's hand, holding it in a tight grip.

"I- Uh... sometimes." Jeno tried. "But that's different."

"Different how?" Jaemin asked.

"I- I don't know Jaem I..." 

"I'm scared Jeno." Jaemin whispered. He pulled Jeno onto his lap by pulling on his waist. "I'm so scared."

"What are you scared of?" Jeno replied. He stroked Jaemin's cheek with his thumb. Jaemin leaned into his hand, closing his eyes. Jeno leaned in to place a kiss on his lips, hoping he wouldn't turn away from him. "Talk to me."

Jaemin's breath caught in his throat. "Everything, this, us, the fact that this was never about-" he said, cutting himself off when the tears finally fell. Jeno shushed him, kissing his tears away. 

"It's okay. Jaem, you're so strong, I've got you. I'm right here." Jeno whispered. He pressed his body close to Jaemin's, searching his warmth. He'd missed him.

_"Fucking faggot!" The voice screamed._ _"First you go around giving boys flowers, now I see you kissing them? You are disgusting Jaemin!" He added angrily. "_ _Boys aren't supposed to kiss each other, it's a sin. You are such a disgrace Jaemin!" His dad added. Jaemin was shaking._

_"I'm sorry." He stammered quietly._

_"What?! You're sorry? Sorry for being a disappointment? Sorry for being so disgusting you make me want to kill myself? What are you sorry for?" His father screamed, slamming his hands on the table they sat at._

_"Everything!" He couldn't move, not now, not anymore. He's missed his chance to get away. He should've turned around when he saw the curve in his father's mouth. That curve he knew would cause trouble. Now he'd lost his chance, he was stuck. Crying like a baby in front of his father while sitting at the dinner table._

_"You are not my son, I didn't raise no faggot!"_

_The words his mom had said so many times were ringing in his head, making him dizzy. 'Don't tell dad' 'don't bring this up with dad, okay?' 'promise me you won't'_

_He missed her more than ever now._

"No." Sicheng muttered. "You've been thought how to repress your powers, not control them." He added. 

They were all gathered in the a room with Sicheng. There were sofas and carpets everywhere. Pillows were everywhere. There was lots of light in the room and they all felt... welcome, warm.

"Ah! There he is!" Sicheng exclaimed. Seconds later, another man walked into the room. "This is out Kun, our leader." Sicheng added, pulling Kun close by wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Kun smiled at them.

"Hey, you are the new ones?" He spoke.

"Yeah." Renjun answered, stepping forward to shake Kun's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"And you are the mind reader?" Kun asked. Renjun nodded shortly, glancing back at Sicheng. "Extraordinary." Kun whispered. "You can read everyone's mind here?" 

Renjun nodded, unsure. 

"That's magical." He said, squeezing Renjun's shoulder. "I know this must be weird, being here with people who suddenly seem to know everything, but I promise we have the best intentions for all of you." He added, looking at all of them. "You are all powerful, and it's dangerous outside, we want to protect you." 

That day, they ended up meeting several other people. There was Lucas, someone with inhumane strength. He was nice, made Jeno think of sunshine. There was Hendery, who Sicheng had mentioned already. Apparently he could track everyone just by knowing what they look like. There was Xiaojun, who could control nature. Yang Yang, who was really energetic and could control light, even though none of them really knew what that meant until he made them see a forest. Being able to control light also meant being able to control what people see, apparently. 

Kun had the ability to absorb anyone's power. He could have anything he wanted. Jeno was very intimidated by him. Ten ended up being an empath, he recalled. The ability to feel anyone's emotions.

Jeno felt like, for once, this might've been a safe place for them. If it weren't for every single one of them staring at him the whole entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading loves!


	28. Why Do I Do This?!

"Jaemin?" Jeno asked. 

"Yeah?" He responded. Jeno felt the vibrations of his voice go through him. His head was resting on Jaemin's chest and he felt a feeling of happiness bubble op in his belly. It was warm. Jeno didn't know how many hours had passed laying together like this, maybe minutes. Time was a concept he forgot about when he was close to Jaemin. And seemingly, after not being able to for a while that only got worse. He didn't want this moment to pass, and he hated himself for it.

"Are we okay? Like, the two of us- uh... together." He asked, careful. His voice was light, but he knew Jaemin understood him.

Jaemin didn't say anything for quite a while, before responding in the same light tone. "Yeah, sure Jen." Jeno felt how Jaemin tightened the arm he had around Jeno's waist. "Do you like it here?" He added after a while.

Jeno hummed. "I mean, sure." 

"Doesn't sound convincing?" Jaemin hummed. "Is it because everyone stares at you?" He added.

"How'd you know?" Jeno asked. "But yeah, it's creepy."

"I mean, you are special." Jaemin responded. "The Kun guy definitely knows that, and well... I like looking at you."

"Oh."

"Sorry." Jaemin mumbled. "Didn't mean to, yeah."

"It's okay." Jeno replied. "Do you like it here?" 

"It's better than sleeping on a dirty floor." Jaemin said. "And laying in bed with you is also pretty fun, but, well I still don't trust it here. Everything feels so fake, forced."

Jeno hummed, feeling the warm feeling in his chest bloom more than it had before. He felt Jaemin heart beat thrum. "It takes a while before people gain your trust Jaem, plus, it's only been a few days." Jeno sat up, so he could look into Jaemin's eyes. He hoped the feeling would disappear but to his dismay, it only got worse. He couldn't help but think that maybe, Jaemin feels the same. He knew the feeling he had about the younger wouldn't go away at this point, having felt it for too long. But he hadn't been blind (or deaf) to the words Jaemin said. The vague words he spoke that made Jeno's mind run wild. But he couldn't mess this up, not now. He wasn't going to ruin it.

"You're blushing." Jaemin chuckled. "Do I make you nervous Jeno?" He said, leaning up so his lips barely touched Jeno's. He just blew in Jeno's face as soon as the elders eyes fluttered closed. He laughed, bopping Jeno's nose with his finger. He whispered a short 'cute' under his breath.

"Meanie." Jeno mumbled.

"Are you a toddler now?" Jaemin laughed. "Sorry baby, let me..." He said, trailing off to actually kiss Jeno. Jeno leaned forward, trying to kiss Jaemin's lips harder. But Jaemin pulled away before he could do anything. "We can't do anything here." 

"Do what?" Jeno said, batting his lashes. He leaned forward again, crawling on Jaemin's lap before kissing him again. He did press harder this time, wrapping his fingers around Jaemin's jaw to pull him closer, keep him close.

"If you don't stop..." Jaemin warned.

"What? I'm not doing anything." Jeno mumbled in between kisses, cutting him off. He licked Jaemin's bottom lip, before Jaemin opened his mouth a little and he could _finally_ lick in his mouth. He heard Jaemin moan softly, gripping his waist. But he pulled himself away from Jeno's lips again, a low sound falling from his lips.

"You make me go insane." Jaemin whispered. He trailed the tips from his fingers across Jeno's spine, leaving goosebumps behind as a path. "Let's do it some other time, okay?"

Jeno pouted, leaning forward to peck Jaemin's lips again. "Okay." He smiled. "Sorry." He mumbled as he crawled of Jaemin's lap. 

"Don't be." Jaemin smiled. They ended up laying next to each other again. Both of them had dumb-struck smiles on their faces. Jaemin reached out his hand to Jeno's, grasping it lightly. "Jeno?" He asked. 

"Yeah?"

Jaemin let a breath fall from his lips, tightening the grip he had on Jeno's hand. "I really care about you." He whispered. His heartbeat was thumping through his body as he moved his gaze from the ceiling to Jeno's eyes looking back at him. 

"I do too." Jeno whispered. "You don't say that often."

"I know." Jaemin mumbled. "But I felt like I should."

Jeno hummed. "Maybe in another universe," He started, not having the courage to continue. Jaemin looked at him with his big eyes, so Jeno continued. "We never met. Or we are still stuck in that school."

Jaemin smiled. "In another universe?" He asked.

"Yeah, like- us, but in different universes. I believe there's another universe for every possibility. There might be trillions of Jaemin and Jeno's out there somewhere." He whispered.

"So much out there and we're running from our school." He laughed. "We could be married with 8 kids."

Jeno scrunched his nose, chuckling. "8 kids?" He mumbled. "I don't want those."

"Me neither." Jaemin smiled. "You wanna get married then?" He asked quietly. He was still smiling, their hands still entwined.

"Sure, maybe one day." He whispered.

"Me too." Jaemin responded. 

"Do you, do you think school's looking for us?" Jeno wondered out loud.

"They must be, especially for you Jen." Jaemin replied. 

Jeno looked away, "I know." he said.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Jaemin grinned.

"I know." Jeno repeated. "Thank you."

A comfortable silence fell, just the sound of the AC steadily thrumming through the room, a reminder the world was still moving around them. 

"I really wanna go out with you sometime." Jaemin said.

"Like... a date?" Jeno replied.

"No." Jaemin spoke. Ah, there it was again. That other feeling Jeno had, the cold, painful ache deep in his chest. He would trade anything with it, to get rid of it. "Just, us, together, buying clothes or something. Go for a drink, maybe? Just, chill. This as been all about running away so far, I want to enjoy this."

"That's basically a date." 

"No." Jaemin said. "Well, maybe. Call it what you want but be prepared to get dragged out of here one night by me."

"Sure." Jeno laughed. "I'm okay with that."

Jaemin smiled at him. He leaned in to peck Jeno's lips. Jaemin moved his kisses to Jeno's nose, pecking it lightly. When he pulled away, Jeno was smiling too. Jaemin wrapped his arms around the elder, keeping him close. "Let's sleep." He mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed what I like to call; 'two homies talking about getting married in different universes while holding hands'


	29. Satan Or Santa?

"So are we the only ones here?" Jeno asked Lucas. He had noticed no one else but them walking around the house. The hallways were always empty, except for them. They were in the kitchen in that moment, just Lucas and Jeno. The kitchen was small, but not too small. It was white, with white cupboards and counterparts. There was a tall window with plants in front of it. The window looked over a garden Jeno didn't even know existed.

"No." Lucas smiled. He was leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. "There used to be more of us, and there are others who are only here during daylight." He explained, putting his coffee down.

"I never see anyone else here." Jeno mumbled. "What happened to the the ones that left? You said there were more of us."

"So many questions." Lucas laughed. "They left, moved one, learned to live a normal life."

Jeno hummed in understanding. "Sorry, I'm curious."

"It's fine."Lucas smiled. Silence fell in the kitchen. Lucas drifted his eyes from Jeno's to a flower on the cupboard. "Jeno." He announced. "I want to tell you something, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone I told you." He spoke. 

Jeno hummed, nodding. "Of course, you have my word."

"Well, we haven't been completely honest with you." He started. Lucas took a deep breath, reaching out to touch the flowers petals to ground himself.

"Is anything wrong?" Jeno asked.

"No, I'm just not supposed to be talking about this." Lucas laughed in an attempt to lift the suddenly heavy mood. "Jeno, the others... Well..." He tried, his voice trailing off.

"You can trust me." Jeno said with a smile.

Lucas took another deep breath. "The others, the others were taken away. Stolen." He mumbled. Jeno's eyes grew big. "One night, the robots, we call them the githinji, came to the place we used to stay and took everyone. Jeno, it's not safe out here. The word, it's a dangerous place."

"Robots? Like... Flashing lights, weapons as hands-"

"Big, red eyes. Strong." Lucas added, finishing his sentence. "How'd you know?"

"I killed one. Well, kept one. They roamed the grounds around the school and after almost killing it, it changed."

"Changed?" Lucas asked. 

"Yeah, it wasn't so mean anymore." Jeno laughed.

Lucas hummed, smiling too. "How'd you kill it?" He asked. "Wait, nevermind." He chuckled awkwardly.

"So everyone knows about my powers here?" Jeno asked. "I see you all staring at me, Jaemin noticed too."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Lucas smiled sheepishly. "Kun found out and kinda just told us." He added. "I suppose your friends know about them too?" 

"No, well, Jaemin knows, I'm pretty sure Renjun knows about everything." Jeno mumbled. "I like to keep them a secret."

"Ah..." Lucas let out, nodding his head in understanding. "Understandable." 

"Yeah, people usually don't react that well when I tell them." he mumbled, his eyes grew big and he smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"It's fine, I don't mind listening." Lucas smiled. "When did the robot thing happen?" He asked.

"Like, uhh, a few months ago. In November maybe." Jeno mumbled, looking at the ceiling as if it would give him the answer. 

"They came here in November too."

"I'm sorry that happened." Jeno whispered. Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"I can, I don't know if you want me to but," Lucas started after a while. "help you guys with your powers? You don't seem to use them much."

"Yeah, we kinda all learned they were wrong so it feels weird using them. You know, I'll bring it up with them." Jeno said. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Lucas." He added.

"Damn, you can change into anything?" Yang Yang exclaimed. "That's bonkers!"

"Please just speak English in this house." Ten groaned, giving Yang Yang a look from where he sat on the couch. 

"That is English, Ten. And I was talking to Jaemin here."

Jeno had shockingly been able to convince everyone of Lucas' request (although it took a blowjob and lots of kisses to convince Jaemin). This resulted in Jaemin, Renjun and him gathering in the living room with Ten and Yang Yang. Kun was also going to join, Ten had said. But there was no sign of him yet. 

"I have too see it first, and it takes a lot of energy." Jaemin mumbled. He never liked talking about his powers much. He sees them as something wrong, uncontrollable he should hide as much as he can. Yang Yang's eyes were huge though, giving Jaemin the courage to continue.

"That's insane dude. You can change your whole biology with a simple thought." Yang Yang breathed. "That's so cool."

Jaemin smiled softly. "I guess so." He said. 

"What's the biggest thing you changed yourself into?" Yang Yang asked. 

Jaemin chuckled, memories coming back to him at the question. "A whale, the school's swimming class triggered it and I had to do extra work for months afterwards." He spoke. 

"He flooded a whole section in school." Renjun added. "It was wild."

Yang Yang laughed, patting Jaemin on the shoulder. "Sucks they punished you for that."

"It sure did."

"I see you started already." A voice announced, seconds later Kun walked in the room. "Sorry I'm late."

"'s okay." Yang Yang said, getting up from where he was leaning against the wall. "Anyone want a drink?" He asked, turning around to leave the room without waiting for an answer. Kun rolled his yes playfully. He moved to join Ten on the sofa.

"What'd I miss?" He inquired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading! 
> 
> What do you want to happen in this story? Tell me your ideas cuz my creative juices aren't working.


	30. Capri Sun Captain

"What do you mean you can't find him anymore?" She asked, shaking her head with furrowed brows. The room was dark, to dark to really see anything. Rain and light thunder could be heard from outside, occasional flashes of lighting entering through the small window.

The robot in front of her beeped a few times, before speaking up. "We lost all communication with culprits, master." It said. Normally it would look terrifying to a human eye, a big strong machine made to fight, simply created to destroy. It was nothing but a can in front of it's creator, her shadow creating a duvet of darkness over all that stood on front of her. 

"You can't do anything right, can you?" She sneered, taking a step forward. "I asked all of you useless items to bring them to me, bring him to me." She said, her voice back to normal with a hint of sadism laced underneath. "Initiate final mode, then." She spoke. 

"Final mode initiated, master." The robot in front of her uttered, seemingly intimidated even with the lack of emotions.

"Find him, or I'll kill every single one of you." She grinned, turning around. "I'll let the world burn at my fingertips."

"No no Jeno." Lucas said. "You have not learned to control your powers, only repress them." He added, smiling gently at Jeno who stood before him. "Now light this candle for me."

Jeno shook his head, shaking the thoughts away before taking a deep breath. He focused on the candle that stood before him and with the slightest bit of power, he tried to lit it.

"Good, start small, that's how you'll learn." Lucas grinned at the now lit candle. "Now, take this power back. Take the fire from the candle and control it." He added. They were a decent distance away from each other, currently in some kind of practise room. It was big, bigger than the other rooms he'd seen so far. Large mirrors covered one of the four walls, with a window looking over the sky on the ceiling. Lucas explained that was Yang Yang's doing, he'd created an illusion of sorts so instead of looking at the ceiling or next room above, they was a clear blue sky above.

Lucas smiled at Jeno reassuringly, giving him a little more courage. Usually this trick would end up in fire, well- everywhere. He stuck out his hands, his fingertips grazing the flames. After taking another deep inhale, he was able to take the flames from the candle to his fingers. His hands shook and he registered Lucas yelling out a "you got this!" before he was able to get the fire in a little ball, controlling it's movements.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Jeno rambled on, his eyes wide. "This is the longest I've ever been able to do it." He breathed.

"See? I told you you could do it." Lucas grinned, now coming closer to Jeno. "Can you create water to extinguish it?" 

Jeno took another deep inhale, nodding his head slowly as to brace himself for possibly setting the whole place on fire. He created a little floating ball of water in his other hand, moving it closer to the fire. The smoke got heavier for a split second when Jeno started spilling the water over the fire, until no fire was left to be seen. 

"Dude, you just did that." Lucas grinned, resting his had on Jeno's shoulder. "Good job." He added with glee. 

"It still feels like I could lose control too easily." Jeno mumbled.

"Most superpowers work with emotions, Jeno. If you bring up certain memories, or emotions and succeed in balancing them around you, I guarantee you will have much more control over your powers." Lucas said. "Try it, you also had control over nature and lighting right?" He asked. Jeno nodded slowly.

"Air too." Jeno mumbled.

"You're like a supreme avatar." Lucas laughed. Jeno gave him noting but a furrowing of his eyebrows, a look of confusion on his face. "It's a thing, nevermind." Lucas smiled. "Try lighting and we'll pick up the rest of your powers next time."

"Okay..." Jeno said, moving his fingers around while closing his eyes. The sound of light, gently sparks filled their ears. Jeno let the memories enter his thoughts, the memories of his home and how it ended. The sparks got louder, more aggressive. Another thought entered his mind, his time in the school creating a vision he would rather not see. The sparks got louder, more hectic, chaotic. Right when Jeno thought he'd lose control, he thought of Jaemin. The sparks got more gentle, more controlled and he opened his eyes carefully. The was a little bolt of lighting in his hand, perfectly composed. He was controlling it. This was the first time he'd really seen it up close. It was light, maybe blue of purple and it moved quickly. Jeno moved his gaze to Lucas' and he saw a pleased grin on his face too. He closed his hand, letting the sparks fade away.

"You don't understand how powerful you are." Lucas whispered. "You could make the world explode if you wanted to."

Jeno walked back to the room Jaemin and he shared with a smile on his face, slightly skipping his steps on the stairway. It was already getting dark outside. He didn't realise he'd been with Lucas that long. Opening the door to his room, he saw Jaemin sitting on their bed. He was tapping something on his phone

"Where have you been?" He asked quietly, looking over at Jeno.

"Lucas." Jeno smiled, walking to the bathroom. 

"Oh." Jaemin mumbled. "Remember when we talked about that date?"

Jeno hummed, sticking his head out from the doorway of the bathroom. "Yeah?"

"I want to hang out with you now, Jen." Jaemin said. 

Jeno bit back a smile, humming again instead. "Sure, give me a few minutes."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy with school, so sorry for being less active on here. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
